


When Death Speaks of Love

by Proclaimerofheroes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wizarding World - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dark, Death, Deception, Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, House Elves, Love Triangles, Magical Accidents, Magical Tattoos, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Severus Snape, Potions Master Severus Snape, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Riddles, Rock and Roll, Teenage Drama, The Witcher Lore, True Love, Unrequited Love, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Young Love, hardship, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proclaimerofheroes/pseuds/Proclaimerofheroes
Summary: Most parents have the same goal; create a safe and nurturing environment for their child. Severus Snape went to great pains to make sure he gave those things to his daughter, but being who he was may have made Hogwarts difficult for her. For Cypress, Hogwarts opens an entire can of worms, from friends to fiends. Book One: The Veil of Shadow (The Chamber of Secrets)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:  
> -We are starting off in the Chamber of Secrets.  
> -This is an AU and borrows heavily from lore, magic and creatures of the Witcher.  
> -Each “book” of the series will have its own summary.

**Book One: The Veil of Shadow**

**Summary:** Tensions are high in the Snape household. Severus is a wreck, though he daren’t show it, as his little girl is to embark on the first adventure of a magical child’s life; Hogwarts. Cypress is a kind but strange child who must navigate school life in all its facets while also trying to suppress the feeling like there is something wrong with her. 

**Chapter One: The Right People**

He stirred. Too awake to fall back asleep. Too tired to yet get up. The summer heat seeped relentlessly into the room. Sweat pooled on his temples. He pushed it back into his hair, but some of it trickled down his jaw.  Cokeworth had one of the worst summers since his childhood. The clock in the room ticked as if taunting him;  _ you only got four hours of sleep.  _ He closed his eyes in a near desperate attempt. 

_ Dammit…  _ He gave a long groan and resigned to get up, but took his time to do so. His room was small. More of a closet with bed, nightstand and a wardrobe transfigured to the space. His childhood bedroom. 

A metallic clang rippled from downstairs. He took the black cloak from the hook on the door and swept silently down the stairs and made sure to avoid the loose board third from the bottom. His hand curled around his wand.  In the dim light, a slim woman hunkered over the sink. Her hair the color of bricks was pulled into a very tight ribbon, and she wore her best dress. His presence startled her. 

“Oh, Severus!” Her breath hitched. She put a hand to her chest, and yet again dropped the tea kettle into the sink. “You gave me a fright.”

“Apologies, Evelyn.” His wand slid into his sleeve. “You’re over earlier than expected.” He hovered over to the brown bag on the counter.  _ It’s always pancakes…  _

“It’s an important day, isn’t it?” Evelyn replied. She moved the kettle to the stove. After the igniter lighted she turned to him with a toothy smile. 

“About that,” Severus began to pull out the ingredients, “I have some changes.” He watched her freeze nearly in place.

Evelyn was the kind of woman who thought she hid her emotions well. To Severus they screamed at him;  _ Changes? How dare he?  _

“Oh?” Her voice was expectant, like it wouldn’t be that bad. She pulled down a mixing bowl from the cupboard. 

“You have to understand,” he said slowly, “magical society is like going on a parade.” He placed the blueberries on the counter. 

“I thought you were too busy to—,” She broke off as a floorboard above them groaned with movement. “I thought it had been agreed. I even memorized the instructions you wrote.” 

Severus squeezed the bridge of his nose as she began to viciously compile the ingredients. “You recall the Malfoys’. They offered to—.” He stopped at her audible scoff. 

“Oh yes, I  _ recall _ them.” Evelyn added fervor to her stir. Batter began to decorate the counter and kitchen tile. “That boy of theirs.” She tsked in disapproval. 

He found her tone thoroughly irritating, but as she had an immense value to him Severus attempted to muster up something- anything to comfort her. 

“You are indispensable to this family.” His tone must not have been acceptable. 

Evelyn remained stiff and attentive to her task. He was always atrocious at this sort of thing. It didn’t help that Evelyn was always testing him. Testing his patience. Testing his temper. She always won out in the end for one simple reason. 

That reason appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The third loose board announced her presence; his daughter. Cypress was small for eleven. Though that never stopped her from reaching the chocolate milk powder on the very top shelf. 

Her ashen hair gave her the aura of continuous mischief; as if a cauldron had exploded in her face. It was the only thing she was self conscious about as the muggle primary school she went to were of course snot ridden brats. 

She was already dressed in jeans and a grey cable knit sweater. Her hair was a textbook example of a rat’s nest. She always waited for Evelyn to comb through the relentless knots every day.  _ Another tradition that we’ll have to discuss…  _

“Oh Love,” Evelyn shifted from the stove and leaned down to her, “It’s boiling out.” 

“Are you sure?” Cypress asked. 

Evelyn put a hand on her forehead. Cypress was always cold, and every so often Evelyn would address it with him in concern. Rush her off to the local doctor and return with another muggle prescription that would mysteriously disappear. The woman brushed a hand through her hair. “After pancakes we’ll get you into something suited to your adventure, and I’ll braid your hair.” 

“Blueberry pancakes?” Cypress’s eyes, black as coal, grew wide. 

“Of course.” Evelyn answered. She eyed Severus with a ‘we’ll-talk-about-this-later’ expression as she didn’t like to incite discord in front of Cypress. 

It was then he noticed the purple and blue layered in the skin under her eyes. 

“Cypress,” Severus swooped down to her and took a closer look at the bags drooping beneath the eleven year olds eyes. “Did you take your potion last night?” 

She shrunk in his arms. He hadn’t thought his tone was too harsh, but perhaps he was wrong. 

“I thought,” Cypress began quietly, “I thought I would outgrow it.”

Severus endeavored to hold in a sigh. His little girl suffered from extreme night terrors all her life. He had brewed a solution of blackberries, poppy, and fairy wing dust to give her a restful night sleep. Her infant years had been an absolute nightmare for him. 

Cypress perked up, “My dream wasn’t too bad.” She smiled, “You were in it Papa.” Her smile sent a frigid shiver down his spine. “Though I can’t remember it now.” 

Severs sat in his usual place to the right of his daughter and across from Evelyn. A setting of a family if he ever saw one. Though Evelyn knew he position in the house. She had also tested thoughts waters before. He couldn’t blame her. She was aging now, but the door on that subject was long nailed shut. 

“What am I going to do without you all year?” Evelyn asked playfully. 

For the past eleven years she had spent every day with Cypress; caring for her, taking her to school, doctors appointments, doing the laundry and the majority of the cooking.  Severus had wanted to pose that she got a hobby, but that wouldn’t have been well received no matter his tone of voice. His daughter had enormous affection for Evelyn. She had asked once, when she was very young, if Evelyn was her mother. That was a strenuous conversation to have. 

“I’ll wriff you effory day.” She answered through a large mouthful of breakfast. At his stern glance she swallowed and apologized for talking with her mouth full. 

“You will have to tell me all about Hogwarts. Everything from class to what you ate for breakfast.” Evelyn’s smile waned. 

The squib had longed for every facet, every excruciating detail of magical society. She would have had a taste of it today if he hadn’t axed that. Severus knew his daughter needed to be introduced to magical society by a more well connected lot. The Malfoys were just that. It pained him to imagine them stumbling about Diagon Alley. This was the best course of action. 

“Papa,” Cypress brought him out of the image, “Are you going to eat those?” Her eyes were locked on his plate; untouched. 

He stood setting his plate down in front of her and kissing the top of her head before returning upstairs. His stomach had been stewing. He’d imagined Cypress’s first year in his head since her birthday. It was tortuous. A crowd of children pointing and laughing at his daughter made him lean against the bathroom door.  Dumbledore had given him strict instruction on how he was supposed to act. Professor first. Father second. He loathed the idea. The Headmaster had every right to be concerned. Severus would bring down a wrath of punishment the moment his daughter even sniffled. 

The steam of the shower didn’t send away the pressing feeling inside him. What if the pure bloods in Slytherin tease her? They wouldn’t dare. Teasing the Head of House’s kin would be social suicide. Slytherin was the safest place for her. She would have Draco, and he could keep a weather eye on her. 

_ What if she isn’t sorted into Slytherin?  _ His stomach churned at the thought. Severus stepped out of the shower eager for the horrid feeling to be gone. He wiped the condensation from the mirror. His coal black eyes stared back.  _ Cypress will be in Slytherin.  _

She even talked about how she looked forward to it. She would tell the sorting hat. He’d made sure to mention this to her on several occasions. He was being anxious for not, yet the unsettling thought did not leave him entirely. 

A knock at the door startled him. “Severus?” Evelyn said, “Cypress is ready to go.” 

“I will join you shortly.” He answered. 

He dressed and made several mental notes in his head;  _ You double checked her trunk for muggle things, you have the note of extra items for Narcissa, and you’ve told Evelyn not to bother with the house duties.  _ Severus took a deep and steadying breath. 

When he came down to the foyer Evelyn was closing Cypress’s trunk. His daughter was looking up at him with her arms firmly crossed. Evelyn had managed to get her into a summer dress. Her ratty hair was braided across her head that looked rather like a crown. 

“Why is my trunk coming with,” She asked and without waiting for a reply, “and why isn’t Evie taking me?” Her tone had grown louder. 

Severus grazed his tongue against his teeth. He did not want to start this out with a fight. Surprisingly Evelyn came to his rescue. 

“Unfortunately love, some very important business came up that I must attend to.” Evelyn said. 

His daughter would not take the bait. “What kind of business?” She asked reproachfully. 

“Cypress, we do not pry into their personal affairs.” Severus also knew Evelyn was not a liar; not a good one at least. 

“That still doesn’t explain my trunk.” She said tartly. 

“Because,” He strode across the foyer and tapped her trunk with his wand, “The Malfoys have graciously offered for you to stay with them so that I can be present at for the teacher’s first day, which is today, and if someone isn’t careful they’re going to get themselves grounded for their tone.” Severus turned away from her sour expression, and made his way to the fireplace. 

The parting embrace was long. Filled with many promises to write and not to miss each other too much. 

A memory pulled at him. His mother at platform nine and three quarters. She was tearfully dabbing an eye. He was promising to make her proud.  _ Have you made her proud?  _

Cypress had crossed to the fireplace and held out her small hand for the floo powder. 

“Diagon Alley.” 

**—Some Time Later, Diagon Alley-**

Cypress stood on the very tip of her toes. She hated how short she was. It was impossible to see over the crowd of adults bobbing through the Alley. The weak breeze that sent goosebumps over her exposed skin smelled of honey and lacewing powder; a strange combination. 

“Be patient,” Her father spurned. They had been waiting the better part of an hour. 

She was still rather cross with her father. Cypress had wanted Evelyn to escort her for supplies. They had talked day and night about it. Not that she didn’t like Mrs. Malfoy. It was a day that had been long dreamed about, and now Cypress felt slighted. 

Out of the crowd emerged Mrs. Malfoy draped in azalea colored robes. As ever her lips matched the color of her robes. Her smile was waxy; nothing like Evelyn’s smile. 

“Do forgive me Severus,” She said, “I got held up.” Mrs. Malfoy turned her gaze downward, “Hello Cypress, dear.” 

“Hello,” Cypress looked past Mrs. Malfoy left and right, “Where’s Draco?” 

“He’s with his father at Flourish and Blotts, I believe,” She answered, “I asked them to grab your school books as well.” 

Cypress saw her father’s jaw clench. He had picked up her school money from Gringotts the other day, but this is how Mrs. Malfoy was. Every time she would go to Wiltshire Mrs. Malfoy felt the need to line Cypress’s pockets with sweeties, coins or small trinkets. Resulting in the heat of embarrassment crawling up her face. 

“Very kind of you.” Her father managed. His face remained as it ever was; pale and firm. 

Mrs. Malfoy’s eyes glittered down to her trunk. “Doby!” 

There was a CRACK, and one of the Malfoy’s house elves appeared. “Take Cypress’s trunk to her room at the manor.” 

House elves had always fascinated Cypress. She’d rarely seen Doby on her visits. Draco had mentioned he was Mister Malfoy’s personal elf. His large eyes moved like the game pong introverted. Up and down with the movement of his head.  With another CRACK the house elf was gone. The trunk with him. 

“There,” Mrs. Malfoy smiled, “Now we can get some shopping done.” 

Cypress turned to her father who was already stooped low for a hug. She hoped to be as tall as him one day. Then she wouldn’t have to maneuver objects to get to what she needed.

“I’ll see you at school,” She pulled away, “Professor.” She couldn’t help but grin. 

Underneath her father’s curtain of black hair she could see the starting of a smile. They had a long discussion about how she was to treat him during school hours, and she wanted nothing more than to make her father proud. 

She took Mrs. Malfoy’s hand and they parted from him. 

Their first stop made Cypress’s heart clatter; Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

“I know what you're thinking,” Mrs. Malfoy said, opening the door, “But Ollivanders actually does make fine wands. I received my wand here, so did Mister Malfoy and Draco.”

That was not at all the thought she was having.  _ Why couldn’t he have done just this? Done this and then …  _ Cypress took a deep breath. Today was supposed to be an adventure. 

They entered the shop and a tinkling bell rang through the air alerting the elderly man on a ladder to their presence.

“One moment.” the man said climbing down slowly.

Cypress was in awe at the thousands of wand boxes piled to the ceiling. The man turned eyeing her. His eyes were like moonstones; clouded. Perhaps he was a touch blind she thought. She reached for a piece of hair that always fell out of her braid and found comfort at rolling the hair between her index finger and thumb. 

Mrs. Malfoy put a steadying hand on each of her shoulders. “Mr. Ollivander,” She greeted, “This is Cypress and she’s here to get first wand.”

The wand maker peered down at Cypress as if he were making a study of her, “And what is Miss Cypress’s family lineage?”

“Her father is Severus Snape.” Mrs. Malfoy replied quickly.

Cypress glanced at Mrs. Malfoy wondering if she knew anything about her mother. If she did she did not make it known to Mr. Ollivander. 

“Snape… ey.” He moved slowly along the wall, his fingers dancing along the boxes until he pulled one from the shelf. Ollivander lifted the lid extending the box out to her reach. “ Oak, dragon heart string, 6 inches.”

She took the wand gingerly like it was made of glass. Her father rarely took his wand out at home, but she had watched him when he did. The wand flew from her hand rattling against the rafters until it fell back to the floor. 

Ollivander frowned leaving the wand where it lay before scurrying over to another pile of boxes. The next wand was ash, dragon heartstring and 6 inches. That one smashed the bottle on the counter. The one after, elm, dragon heartstring, 6 and half inches blew hot air. 

With each wand Mr. Ollivander grew more frustrated, mumbling to himself as he combed the shelves until he stopped pondering in front of a box.

He brought it to her, “Willow, unicorn hair, 11 and a half inches.”

Cypress gave the wand, though larger in her hand than the others, a precise flick. A rosey feeling welled up inside of her starting at the tip of her fingers. A warm wave crawled over her skin, and a spark jetted from the wand. Mrs. Malfoy clapped happily for her, but Cypress couldn’t look away from the cloudy eyed wand maker whose expression was ever so curious.

“A given wand.” He said in an airy voice. 

“A what?” Mrs. Malfoy snapped before Cypress could ask. 

Mr. Ollivander cleared his throat and was nearly smiling. “A given wand comes to us from creatures that willingly give their magical properties to us rather than being procured in less kind manners.” He put a halting finger and rifled through his very unorganized front counter. “Ah, here we are.” He produced a small booklet and ran his finger down the page. “The last given wand I sold was to Mister Newt Scamander famed for his book which I am sure you will read in school.” 

Cypress leaned on her toes in an urge to know who else was in the very small book. She watched as he added her name to that list. 

Together they breezed through everything on the supplies list. As soon as their feet hit the cobblestone after the ink and parchment shop an acquaintance of Mrs. Malfoy stopped her for a chat. Cypress wasn’t used to such long adult conversations as her father was a man straight to the point with everything. Her eyes wandered along the shops until she came to a large window box crowded with cages; the magical menagerie. 

She took a few steps towards the display window. Large barn owls fluttered their wings. Several toads puffed out their cheeks, but it was the pure white prowling cat that Cypress had been drawn to. 

It’s eyes were violet like the dried wisteria they kept in the kitchen. Despite its large size the cat nimbly crouched and dove onto the tank containing a variety of mice. 

Cypress bent down to see the ensuing chaos, but the cat was nowhere to be seen. The mice in the tank appeared just as confused as she was. A tinkle came at her thigh. As she went to scratch it she came into contact with what was disurnedly fur. 

“Oh!” She said. The white cat rubbed against her leg again. “I don’t think you're supposed to be out here.” Cypress reached down and picked up the cat. It’s entire weight was in its fur. She looked behind her to see Mrs. Malfoy was still deep in gossip with another witch, and entered the menagerie. 

“Be with you in a moment!” a voice yelled. The voice could be audibly heard muttering about the school year, supply and demand. A disheveled witch appeared from behind a stack of cages. Her brown eyes widened with terror. 

“He got out.” Cypress said quickly-defensively. “I wasn’t--.” 

“He let you pick him up?” the witch asked. 

Cypress glanced down at the very relaxed cat in her arm. It was like carrying an empty basket really. “Well yes, like I said he got out so I was bringing him back.” 

The witch blinked. Her eyes refocused. “First year at Hogwarts?”

She nodded. The cat leapt from her arms and brushed against her legs like it was going out of style. 

“A sickle and he’s yours.” She said. 

Cypress had more than that left from school supplies, and she’d always wanted a cat. On days when Evelyn wasn’t feeling the best, Cypress would prowl the nearby streets for strays convinced that if she caught one she could keep it. She frowned.  _ Father would disapprove.  _

“I can’t.” she finally said. Cypress gave a departing nod before hastily returning to the Alley. 

Mrs. Malfoy had only just noticed her disappearance, but she said nothing about it. “I dare say we deserve a treat after all our hard work.” 

The ice cream parlor was crowded, and despite Mrs. Malfoy’s reluctance, they sat outside. Cypress had rather pressed to pay for her own treat; a small scoop of lemon ice. Mrs. Malfoy sipped a frothy drink in a tall looking tea cup. 

“Are you excited?” Mrs. Malfoy asked between sips, “Nervous?” 

Cypress nodded, “It is scary, but Evie says that all adventures in life are scary.” 

Mrs. Malfoy brought the cup to her waxy lips, “Evie… the squ-...woman who cares for you?” 

Cypress nodded this time her mouth with a spoonful of ice. 

“Speaking of,” Mrs. Malfoy reached a hand down into one of the bags. She rummaged for a while before producing a green bottle, “Your father tells me you don’t take care of your own hair?”

Cypress swallowed. Her haircare fell dominantly into Evie’s hands. It was a special time in the morning. Evie would use her special silver comb and they would sing along to her portable radio. “Fleamont Potter’s Sleek Easy Hair.” she read the purple and orange label. 

Mrs. Malfoy nodded, “Every night before bed rub a sickle size dollop into your hair and comb it through. I’ll show you this evening so you can do it on your own for school.” She took another long sip of her frothy drink. “Your father was right to have us take you around, I dare say. Mrs. Greengrass asked all about you. Her youngest will be in your year; Astoria.” Mrs. Malfoy set down her cup, and gave Cypress a very focused gaze. “I think it would be wonderful if you would make acquaintances with her.” Before Cypress could reply, “They are the right sort of people.”

“Merlin there you are!” a grumpy voice said. 

Draco emerged from the crowd. 

“Darling,” Mrs. Malfoy smiled. “Where is your father?” 

“He said for us to go home. That he had business to attend to.” He rolled his grey eyes on the word business. “Hey Cy,” he greeted knocking elbows with her.

They hadn’t seen each other for about a month as his family had gone on vacation. She wouldn’t have guessed they’d gone to Greece. He was as pale as he’d always been.

“Did you get shorter?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you get any better at chess?” Cypress asked in return fire.

They both smiled.

**-The Next Day, Kings Cross-**

Cypress fidgeted. Her hair felt greasy though it lay flat and straight. Mrs. Malfoy had laid out a rosewood colored robe and cape. The fabric was too light, and she suppressed a shiver. 

“Honestly, my dear I don’t know why we had to arrive this absurdly early.” Mr. Malfoy grumbled through thin lips. 

“You know exactly why.” Mrs. Malfoy replied. A smile hadn’t left her lips since they’d arrived. 

It was a quarter of an hour until they were to depart on the Hogwarts express. The scarlet steam engine had appeared gloriously only moments ago. Witches and wizards had begun to pop up in pairs and gather in little clusters along the platform. 

“Ah, Elaine!” Mrs. Malfoy greeted a witch flocked by several children; all girls. 

The witches lightly kissed on the cheek in greeting. 

“Narcissa, dear, so glad we’ve had a chance to see each other again, so soon.” Elaine said. 

Cypress glanced up. The witch was tall with fair skin and a stylish up do. She and each of her children wore a different shade of green. 

Elaine wore the darkest evergreen. She smiled down at Cypress. “You must be Miss Snape.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Cypress said, and nodded to each of the daughters. 

Mrs. Greengrass inclined a hand to each, “My eldest Calliope a prefect this year,” she said this more to Mrs. Malfoy than Cypress. 

Calliope was tall, thin, and had a constellation of freckles. She nodded with a kind smile. 

“Then we have Daphne, Draco I’m sure you know.” She patted a hand on the next girl. “And this is my youngest Astoria.” 

Astoria’s mahogany hair was set in perfect curls. They bounced every so lightly as she nodded a hello. 

“Well, how wonderful,” Mrs. Malfoy said, “I’m sure you all can find a nice compartment together and get to know each other.” 

“There’s Crabbe!” Draco said, and without warning, dashed into the crowd. 

Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Greengrass fell into a conversation. The two elder girls slowly disappeared to meet friends leaving Cypress and Astoria to stand near the adults in silence. 

Cypress searched for something to talk to Astoria about, but before she could her heart sank. Near one of the pillars sat the white cat from the menagerie. A student must have bought him after she’d left. Just as soon as the cat locked its violet eyes on her it was gone. Cypress blinked. 

A sharp whistle went through the air. It made her jump. 

“Time to go!” Mrs. Malfoy announced.    
  
Cypress and Astoria were shuffled to the nearest door. Mrs. Malfoy disappeared into the crowd after a swift goodbye. Astoria kept her hand clamped to Mrs. Greengrass at the door. Cypress shuffled back and everything felt suddenly heavy. 

_ Father can appear and disappear to wherever he wishes….  _ She glanced at all the departing families.  _ He could have…  _ Cypress clenched her fist. She was being silly. He was probably busy readying for the arrivals, and the famous feast she’d heard so much about. She felt calmed by the thought. 

In the swarming chaos of bodies. Cypress lost sight of Astoria. Not that she felt it mattered much. She followed the flow of people glancing into compartments for Draco. 

Older sixth and seventh students purposefully standing in the way. Fifth and fourth year students flirting at the door of compartments. Then there was the underclassman all just trying to navigate and find their friends. Cypress had pivoted thinking she’d seen her friend’s trademark platinum hair. This was a mistake. She didn’t turn back quickly enough to avoid colliding with another body. Cypress’s bottom hit the hall floor.

“Hey! Watch it you clumsy old woman.” a voice shrieked.

Cypress looked up at a girl with a black bob, her bangs parted, and already wearing Slytherin robes. She brought herself up meeting with the girl’s beady eyes trying to halt the fire growing across her face.

“Oh merlin,” the girl said in a slight giggle, “I thought you were the trolley witch.”

“What a load of bollocks,” another voice said, a harsh voice from the nearest compartment. A girl with a mane of red hair and a blazon expression interjected before Cypress could say anything, “You need to get your eyes checked.”

The other girl’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t need glasses to see you come from nothing.” The girl said in a haughty tone. “So your opinion is rather…” she appeared to struggle for the word, and then reset herself with an air of confidence, “I don’t need to mix with  _ your _ kind.” She walked on. 

Cypress returned her attention to the redhead.

“I’m Ginny,” the girl held out a hand, “It’s my first year too. Do you want to join me?”

“I’m Cypress.” She replied, “And yes I’d like that.”

  
  


Cypress couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t had a friend that was a girl before. Unless she counted Evelynn, and she knew adults really didn’t count. Draco slipped her mind as she happily accepted the invitation taking up the seat across from her next to the window.

“I hope you don’t mind if my brother’s join us.” Ginny said, “They ran off a bit ago but they’ll be back before long.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. How many brothers do you have?” Cypress didn’t know why this sent Ginny into a slight chuckle.

“Just here at school,” She started, “Four. Altogether Six.”

Cypress couldn’t mask the surprise on her face. She had always wanted a brother, but she could scarcely imagine six of them. Where would they have all fit at Spinner's End?

“I know it’s a lot.” Ginny sighed.

“I imagine, but at least you’d never be lonely if you didn’t want to be,” Cypress said a bit offhandedly. 

Ginny slightly nodded in agreement. 

“It’s just my dad and I… and well our neighbor Evelynn. She practically is kind of like a mum.” Cypress said. 

“You can take any of my brothers,” Ginny paused, “Cept maybe the twins.”

They chatted. Ginny had been watching her mother’s magic around the house all summer and though it was mostly house-work spells she hoped it would give her an edge in class. Cypress thought about the few spells her father had used in their home. He had repaired a shattered vase that belonged to her grandmother once. There was also that time a creature had made the attic its home.

“Well, what’s this?” Said a voice.

“Well, Fred, it looks like our compartment has doubled in first year girls since we left.” a second voice replied.

“By merlin’s beard,” the one called Fred said in despair, “They’re going to take over!”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Cypress, these are my brothers Fred and George.”

They both went to a dramatic bow, “I’m Fred.” each of them said. 

Ginny scoffed, “That one’s Fred.” she pointed.

Cypress felt bad. There was no telling between them. Each had ember colored hair with deep set eyes. Their shoulders were broad. They were even the same height. There wasn’t a mark of difference between them. She thought of their poor mother.

One of them sat next to her extending a hand, “George Weasley, nice to meet you.”

She took his large hand shaking it in turn, “Cypress Snape, nice to meet you too.”

His hand kept clamped to hers. The air in the compartment shifted. Two sets of large brown eyes were piercing at her.

“I’m sorry,” George said with a small laugh, “I thought you said Snape.”

“She did you bumble-head.” Ginny said defensively.

“No, bloody way.” The twins said together.

Cypress pulled her hand away from George. They were looking at her with an intense curiosity like how Cypress looked at the pangolin when Evelynn took her to the muggle zoo for her tenth birthday.

“So you mean to say you're related to our dear potions master?” Fred asked. He stroked his chin as if he had some semblance of a beard, though his chin was bald.

“Well, yeah,” Cypress started confused by their ogling, “He’s my dad.”

She thought his jaw was going to fall from his face and all the skin with it. As if the idea of her being his daughter was impossible. An anger started to bubble in her stomach. 

Cypress excused herself under the guise of changing. Her return was slow and she wondered if the twins would still be there when she got back. She rather hoped not as she had really liked talking with Ginny.

“Cy! Ey Cy!” Draco was smiling and leaning out of a compartment. 

She hoped Ginny would understand.


	2. To Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it mean to belong, exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments! I hope you continue to enjoy.

**-September 1** **st** **, Hogwarts-**

Of all the ridiculous things. Of course Potter had to arrive in style. Severus felt it cruel Dumbledore had sent him to search the grounds for them. He was going to miss the sorting. It made him all the more angry at that blasted arrogant boy. He had swept up from the Whomping Willow. The muggle reports of flying car had been true then. Severus eyed the gnarled branches of the tree. He began up the hill towards the castle. There were voices ahead of him; two voices that Severus could not mistake. The two boys were peering into the Great Hall.

“Maybe he’s left,” Potter said, “because he missed out on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job again.

Severus waited a moment as the boys were oblivious to his presence.

“Or he might have been sacked!” Weasley said enthusiastically, “I mean, everyone hates--.”

“Or maybe,” Severus said, and let his anger turn into a cold rage, “he’s waiting to hear why you two didn’t arrive on the school train.” He couldn’t help the triumphant smile curling. Deep trouble didn’t describe what the boys were in. “Follow me.” he ordered.

They passed the warmth of the Great Hall. The sorting hat was wrapping up his song. Potter and Weasley’s expulsion would have to be a consolation prize for missing Cypress’s sorting. He ushered them into his office.

“So,” Severus began, “the train isn’t good enough for the _famous_ Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive in a bang, did we, boys?”

“No, sir, it was the barrier at King’s Cross it--.” Potter started.

“Silence.” he snapped coldly. His inquiry about the car sent Weasley into a panic. Muggles had sighted the car all the way from London. They had been seen, used a charmed muggle artifact and destroyed school property. The odds were not stacking in their favor. When Severus left the office to retrieve McGonagall and the Headmaster the boys were white as powdered moonstone.

When he entered the Great Hall through the staff entrance the sorting hat had just started it’s ridiculous song. He spied Cypress beacon of ashen hair in the crowd. Severus beckoned Minerva and Dumbledore to him. On the return to his office he handed each of them copies of the evening prophet. 

He listened as the boys wove an unbelievable story. Minerva’s lips had never been so thin. Potter finished the tale peering up at them. Severus turned and crossed his arms. 

“We’ll go and get our stuff.” Weasley said in a hopeless voice. 

“What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?” McGonagall’s inquiry was sharp. 

“Well, you are expelling us aren’t you?” The boy asked. 

“Not today, Mr. Weasley.” was the answer. 

Severus’s ears rang. _Ridiculous!_ This was favoritism loud and clear. He couldn’t hold his tongue. “Professor Dumbledore, they recklessly abandoned the Decree for Underage Wizardry, and the damage caused…. Surely acts of this nature--.”

“Professor Snape, it will be up to Professor McGonagall to decide the boys’ fate.” Dumbledore said calmly, “They are in her house and therefore her responsibility.” He turned to McGonagall, “I must get back to the feast Minerva, there are some notices I must give. Come, Severus I’m sure you're eager to get back to the feast. I’m sure Filius hasn’t finished the sorting yet.” 

Severus was eager to get back to the Great Hall. He took long strides away from the headmaster and nearly threw himself at the staff table. Cypress stood next to a girl with blazing red hair. 

“Robinson, Peter.” the charm’s professor said. 

A freckled boy bounced up to the stool and sat. “HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat roared. 

Cypress had noticed his presence. He could see relief in her timid smile. 

“Snape, Cypress.” Filius said. 

There was a wave of muttering among the older students. _So it begins…_

Cypress walked to the stool and sat. It was longer than an instant. Time felt stretched. Severus could feel his heart beat against the bone of his temple. It was feverish. _Just say Slytherin….just say Slytherin you useless piece of scrap-..._

“Slytherin!” The hat announced. 

He waited for a semblance of relief to wash over him. It did not. Cypress flickered a concerned and questioning glance to him as she joined the table. Draco had pushed Goyle to make room for her. 

“Severus,” Sinistra’s voice pulled him from mindless dragging his fork across the place. 

He gave her the smallest of glances in reply. 

Sinistra pivoted in her seat. Her garish golden robes gave her skin a glossy appearance. “How did you keep that precious little thing a secret?” the witch took a long draw from her goblet. Aurora Sinistra, ever the gossip. 

“A child isn’t a secret.” He replied shortly. 

Sinistra raised an eyebrow, and would not be daunted. “Just a shock I must say. You’ve been here nay longer than I and I thought McGonagall was going to choke when Filius called her name. Curious, I find.” 

Severus set down his fork. “You find it curious. Tell me, do you see me having fireside chats with McGonagall? Do you appraise me to be the sort of wizard who divulges his every little whim upon an open ear? None asked so none knew.” 

“You mean to tell me.” She positioned herself upright. The brown eyes under the cake of golden makeup, hawk like with focus, “One merely needed to have asked?” 

“I guess we’ll never know.” He managed calmly. 

It was then Dumbledore rescued him with his usual speech and notes for the year. 

As his tradition Severus placed himself at a conjunction corridor in the dungeon. Forgetful second years having lost their way, and hormonal teenagers reunited with their significant other from the holiday. He directed the Slytherin’s with lackluster ease. The younger students feared him. The older one’s knew better than to cross him. 

Calliope Greengrass appeared with her charges; the first year girls. Cypress’s hair stood out brilliantly amongst all the mousey browns and dull blondes. 

“Good evening Professor.” Miss Greengrass greeted. She stopped before her and turned to the girls. “This is Professor Snape. Not only is he our potions master he is also our head of house.” She gave him a nod and prodded the group to continue. 

Cypress straggled behind the group. She looked rather sullen. 

_Blast his rules…_ Severus reached out and plucked his daughter from the group. He needn’t say a word as the gaggle of girls were around the next corner. 

“Papa.” She looked up at him. Her dark eyes were pitted by purple circles though lighter than the day before. 

He had swooped down, after the sounds of shuffling feet disappeared, and hugged her. “Well, done.” Severus managed. The weight he’d been dragging with him for the past year lifted; ever so slightly in that hug. 

“But..” Her voice was quiet in his ear, “but...the hat said I don’t belong in Slytherin. I had to tell it like you said.”

The weight returned and bared down him like an avalanche. 

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Cypress blinked several times. It had been a restful sleep. No dreams. Her father had reminded her to take her potion. The dormitory has a soft green glow. She pressed herself into the blankets. The cold air nipped at her nose. 

No one else had yet moved from their bed. Her dorm mates; Astoria, Flora and Hestia had all gotten into bed silently. Perhaps they were as nervous as she was. 

She pushed herself up, and dug under her pillow. Evelynn had been ever so sly. She had hidden trinkets for home in several places. Her favorite was the small version of _‘Alice in Wonderland’_ tucked in some folded underwear. 

It was an old dusty blue book. Cypress had found it in the attic when she shouldn’t have been there. Instead of being reprimanded, as she anticipated, her father brought her and the book next to the fire and read. 

She went to the marked page. The corner folded down, and read quietly to herself. “When I used to read fairy tales, I fancied that kind of thing never happened, and now here I am in the middle of one!” 

With that she closed the book, and stuffed it in her pillow. 

Cypress did not wait for her dorm mates to wake. An excitement bubbled through her. After changing the common room and the corridors were a blur to her. She waited on the tip of her toes for Ginny. 

Ginny trailed behind a small group of Gryffindors. She was immersed in a small black book, and nearly tripped. 

“Ginny!” Cypress greeted. 

She stopped, and looked up almost stunned. Her eyes were large and dilated. “Oh.” Ginny said. “Hello.” 

“I wanted to say, um, sorry for well not coming back to the compartment after--.” Cypress trailed off. 

Ginny blinked a few times, “Oh, it’s okay.” She shuffled her feet. “My brother’s can be… a bit much.” 

“Do you want to sit together?” Cypress asked. 

Ginny glanced into the Great Hall, and frowned, “My brother Percy says the houses sit together for meals.”

“Oh.” Cypress said. Her stomach did a flip. 

“Maybe we’ll have a class together though.” Ginny suddenly brightened, “We can sit together then.” 

The girl’s parted for their respective tables. Cypress did not see Draco, nor Astoria. She found a nearly empty spot and began to put her plate together. The seats around her began to fill with unfamiliar faces. 

A tall slender boy sat next to her. His eyes were the color of dusty gold. He said nothing at first. He gathered several items before clearing his throat. “So, you're the Professor’s daughter.”

Cypress swallowed, “I am.” 

“Lucky you,” He said in a very lax tone. 

Draco lumbered in and sat across from her. Flanked by the boys she’d been introduced to last night; Crabbe and Goyle. 

“Morning Cy,” Draco yawned, “Blaise.” 

“Draco.” the boy said in reply, “Good holiday?” 

Draco perked up a bit. “Great, Greece and Turkey.” 

Blaise chuckled, “Greece and Turkey? You’ve not a sign of the sun on you.” 

Cypress gave a small laugh through her juice, “That’s what I said.” 

Draco cleared his throat, “And you? Good holiday?”

Blaise cut a piece from his ham, “Brilliant, mother’s tour took us to Prague, Paris, and…” He paused for a moment, “New York.” 

Draco dragged his butter knife curtly across the toast, “America? Must have been boring.” 

_Boring? I know I’ve heard him talk about wanting to visit._ Cypress scraped her tongue against the roof of her mouth. _Must have been a reason…_

Before Blaise could answer an excitement bubbled through the Great Hall. Cypress glanced up to seeing the army of owls descend upon the students. 

The Malfoy’s eagle owl, Ares, swooped down gracefully to it’s master. Draco grinned. 

Cypress watched a great variety of birds bring letters and boxes. She was surprised at the small brown speckled owl that perched before her. The letter held firmly in it’s powerful beak was addressed to her. Addressed in a handwriting she would know anywhere.

_Evie sent me a letter!_ She excitedly took the letter, and tore it open. 

_Hello Flower!_

_I can imagine your surprise at this letter! I can see those little dimples in your cheeks even as I write this. Your father left an owl so that I could send you all my love on your first day of class…_

Cypress was torn from the letter by an ear splitting shrill voice. 

“--STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY’D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TIL I GET AHOLD OF YOU, I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE--”

As with the rest of the Slytherin table, Cypress turned to find the source of the noise. She spotted Ginny, who looked mortified, and a boy - most certainly one of the brothers she did not meet- looking as though he were about to vomit. 

“IF YOU STEP ONE TOE OUT OF LINE. WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!” the letter disintegrated into a puff of smoke spreading ashes all over the food. 

After a mere moment of silence the Hall bustled into off handed laughs, murmurs and pointing. 

“Draco,” Cypress turned, “what was that?” 

“You don’t know what that was?” Blaise asked down his nose.

Before Cypress could answer a pale hand came down onto the table. It was her father’s. 

“Schedule, Mister Zabini.” Professor Snape said. 

He continued on with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the second years. Cypress watched him shuffle through papers before handing her schedule from the pile of leaflets. 

“I don’t want to hear of any tardiness from Slytherin House on the first day.” and he departed. 

As the boys began to complain about their schedule Cypress glanced over the paper quickly and started to get up. 

“Going to be an early bird?” Blaise asked. 

Cypress froze under his golden gaze. “I…” 

“Lay off Blaise.” Draco snapped. His grey eyes flickered up to her from his plate, “Seeya later Cy.” 

She nodded. Cypress hadn’t been planning to leave for class. She had intended to go to Ginny and see if they’d had any classes together, but she felt now obligated to leave the Hall regardless. 

Just outside the Great Hall was a cluster of other students. She recognized many of them from the sorting; Romilda Vane, Colin Creevery, and Jon Harper. Each had their schedule under their noses. 

_Remember what Evie said… make many friends._ Cypress took a deep breath and walked over. “Does anyone have transfiguration first?” 

Jon Harper, a Ravenclaw with a large paw print birthmark on his face, looked up, “I’m in potions first.” 

Romilda Vane with her sea of tight spiral curls nodded at Jon, “Same here.” 

“I have transfig…. Transfig..uration first today.” Colin Creevey said. He had large nearly frog-like eyes, but smiled kindly. 

Cypress and Colin departed from Romilda and Jon down the first floor corridor. Colin occasionally stopped to take a picture. The flash lit up the hall and Cypress had to close her eyes each time. 

“Who are you taking all the pictures for?” Cypress asked after he took a picture of the view into one of the courtyards. 

“My da, I told him I’d show him everything!” Colin smiled. 

An excitement prickled through her. “Colin!” She said and grabbed his arm, “Would… would you be able to take a picture of me? For my… well…my...” the word ‘neighbor’ wouldn’t come through her lips. “So I could send it home?” 

“Sure!” Colin agreed. 

Colin explained, as they neared classroom one, that it would take a few days to develop. “You know,” Colin stopped short of the classroom, “that prefect was wrong.”

“Wrong about what?” Cypress asked. 

Colin’s face speckled with pink splotches. “Well, he said Slytherins were all bullies.” His eyes drew wide, “but you're not! I mean, you seem really nice! Didn’t make fun of me for being muggle born or--” 

Cypress felt baffled, “Why would that matter?” 

Colin, “It doesn’t! It’s just on the train, well…” the splotches on his face began to connect. 

“Cypress!” Ginny joined them out of thin air it seemed. 

“Ginny, hi!” Cypress smiled. “You have transfiguration to?” 

The red headed nodded enthusiastically. “Hello, Colin.” 

The three entered the classroom. Her heart seized a bit when Professor McGonagall announced that she had already assigned their seats. She was taken far from Ginny who was placed at the very front next to Colin. Cypress searched for her name on the chalkboard to find a girl with tumbling yellow hair and crystals dangling from a band around her head. 

“It looks like we’re seat partners?” The girl said although it sounded more like a question by her tone. 

Cypress nodded sitting on the bench next to her, “I’m Cypress. I like your headband.” 

The girl leaned in a bit close for Cypress’s liking, “Their to keep ditzies away.” she whispered. 

“Aren’t ditzies … baby fairies?” Cypress asked. She had read about them in a Fae anthology. They weren’t exactly proven as experts hadn’t come to a firm conclusion on Fae reproduction. Her question made the girl smile; a wide smile. 

“My pa says they make off with your thoughts, and since I want a first good day--.” the girl said.

“That makes sense.” Cypress smiled weakly glancing at the chalkboard to catch the girl’s name; Luna Lovegood. 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and eagerly Cypress turned her attention to the front of the classroom. 

“Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic art forms that you will learn here at Hogwarts,” She took out her wand moving it with a subtle grace over her desk. It began to rattle. The wood creaked and there was a popping sound. Everyone in class let out a gasp. Professor McGonagall’s desk was gone. In place of it stood a living breath pig. “Anyone messing around in my class,” she cautioned, “will leave and not come back.” 

“That’s not true,” Luna whispered, peering a silver eye at Cypress, “It’s just a scare tactic to get us to behave.”

A scare tactic that worked. Every student was overly cautious with McGonagall’s instructions. They made sure to copy down each line of her words precisely. When it came time to put in to practice the Professor had to urge them into it. 

Cypress brought her wand over the match more times than she could count. It wiggled on her desk each time. The class was almost up and Professor McGonagall began writing their homework on the board. Cypress was going to give it one more try, but she noticed next to her a perfect needle. Luna was sitting with her hands folded patiently waiting. 

“Your wand’s willow,” Luna said, “Good for charm work. Mines mahogany so don’t feel bad.”

Cypress would have to wait for the next day to see if Luna was right. It was lunch time as the double block of transfiguration had moved them into the early afternoon. 

“Merlin, I’m hungry.” Ginny said as they exited. 

“What do you have after lunch?” Cypress inquired. 

“Potions.” She and Colin answered. 

Colin and Ginny departed for the Gryffindor table, and Cypress found herself alone at the very end of the Slytherin table. It was then she remembered Evie’s letter. 

_Hello Flower!_

_I can imagine your surprise at this letter! I can see the dimples in your cheeks even as I write this. Your father left an owl so that I could send you all my love on your first day of class. I know you're going to do splendid. When you write me back tell me all about your classes. Maybe I’ll learn something by default. Don’t let our correspondence get in the way of your studies though. Those come first._

_While you're away I have decided to pick up a new hobby. Knitting! My plan is to have us matching scarves by Christmas. I cannot wait to see you then. I know it seems far away but I’m sure it’ll fly by us both._

_All my love,_

_Evie_

_PS Just remember that your father has to walk a very tight line with you at school. You know that he loves you._

“Letter from home?” a familiar voice asked. 

Cypress looked up to meet the vibrant hazel eyes of Calliope Greengrass. 

Her hair was half up in a bun. The rest fell haphazardly yet beautifully around her shoulders. Her prefect badge was pinned to draw the eye. 

Cypress nodded. 

Calliope gave a small smile. “I noticed you left breakfast rather early. Eager for class?” 

Platters of food began to appear on the table. The prefect began to pick from them; lunch meats, salads, and small dessert treats. 

“I.. didn’t want to go to class alone.” Cypress said. 

Calliope pushed a fork through a piece of lettuce. It gave a crescendo of crunching sounds. “I believe Astoria went to transfiguration alone.” 

“Oh,” Cypress’s hand stopped over the bowl of sliced strawberries, “I didn’t see her at breakfast.” 

“She got lost after leaving the common room.” Calliope said, rather sharply and she stabbed a tomato that squelched under the pressure. “You have potions after lunch, yes?” 

Cypress nodded. A swirling unease began to fill her stomach. She set down her fork. 

Calliope looked up from her plate. “Wonderful, I expect you two will be able to go to class together. I want to make sure you both feel like you belong.” 

Cypress dutifully waited for Astoria to finish eating before setting off to potions. Colin and Ginny joined them as they descended into the dungeons. A shiver washed over Cypress as they went lower to the potions classrooms. A warmth, however, radiated from their destination. 

“This place gives me the creeps.” Colin murmured as they walked into the classroom. 

It was lined with green preserve jars, and Cypress knew the creature in each one. 

“It’s just specimen jars.” Cypress gave him an encouraging smile. 

She sat at a table next to Astoria who hadn’t set a word since Calliope had strung them together at lunch. Colin and Ginny sat across from them. 

Ginny took out her small black book and began scribbling. Colin began to reach for his camera but Cypress shook her head. 

Her father swept into the room from his office. Each mouth snapped shut as the door slammed behind him. One thing was for sure was that the potions master knew how to control a room. 

“You are here to learn the exact science and art of potion making.” he began, “As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic.” 

“Is anyone else sweating?” Colin whispered. 

“Mr. Creevey!” Professor Snape’s voice sent a cold wave through the air, “Do you have something more important to say than my safety instructions for this class?” 

Colin stammered, “Well I...uh… well no ….sir but uh….”

“It’s sweltering in here.” Ginny said sticking up for Colin. 

“We raise our hands in this class, Miss Weasley.” her father replied in a cool tone, “Five points each for disrupting class.” He turned away from them and brought everyone’s attention to the board. 

Ginny folded her arms in a sour manner. Five points each was a bit harsh, but Cypress knew that raising hands in class was important since kindergarten. 

She felt a bit disappointed in the first potions class. A solution to cure boils was easy. It was for her at least. Colin had made a mess grinding the fangs in his mortar. He had started over three times already. Since she was ahead and he was desperate she did it for him.

“Four measures Colin!” She hissed in a panic, but it was too late. He had dumped in all of the snake fangs she’d ground up.

“Sorry!” Colin’s ears burned and he raced to throw the contents away as Professor Snape was making his rounds.

Ginny was back in her diary again, and so Cypress leaned over to take the cauldron from the heat.

“Miss Snape!” her father’s voice was pure panic and so she instantly pulled away. He was over her left shoulder. “Trying to catch our uniform on fire are we?”

“No, sir.” She replied positioning herself back on the stool inspecting her sweater which had a great dusting of charcoal on it.

“Then I expect you to let Miss Weasley fail on her own.” With a swipe of his wand the fire was extinguished from under Ginny’s cauldron. He slide away to the next station

Ginny glanced up from her diary with a dazed blink before she realized what was going on.

“Sorry I got you in trouble with your dad.” She whispered, tucking away the diary in her bag.

Colin returned to their table with all the collected ingredients just as class was dismissed. He groaned turning back to the supply cabinet. Cypress put her things away slowly. Slowly enough for Ginny to get the hint that she was purposefully waiting.

“Come on Colin.” Ginny said.

Astoria did not get the hint, and waited quietly by the door. Her eyes focused on the floor. 

“Don’t be late for your next class.” He said standing back up. No one would have known that her sweater had been besmirched.

“I’ve a free period and then flying to end the day.” She smiled. “How do I get a reply letter to Evie?” 

“Once you’ve written it, bring it to me. I will send it out.” He replied. 

“Thank you Professor,” Cypress couldn’t help but grin. It was never going to get old. She wanted to hug him because he looked a bit down, but with Astoria’s lingering presence it wouldn’t be appropriate. 

She joined Astoria who finally opened her mouth, “I’m going to the common room for break, are you coming?” her voice trembled.

It was strange. Cypress felt as though a long vibrating musical note permeated the space around them. _Curious…_

Cypress smiled realizing Astoria was probably as nervous as she was. “I’d like that. I didn’t get a very good look at it last night.” 

The green glow globes gave the common room a misty appearance. The other first year Slytherins; Flora and Hestia Carrow and Davon Veck had the same idea. They were all clustered at a large study table. 

Flora and Hestia were as close to each other as possible whispering. Davon had his transfiguration homework before him. His quill scraping against his ear. 

Astoria joined them without a word and began to pull out her work. 

Cypress was drawn to the milky windows at the far end of the common room. She peered into the swirling murky water. Only the shadows of kelp could be seen. 

She reached down to scratch a tickle at her ankle. “Oh!” 

Perched on the window seat with her was the white cat. It’s purr was long and happy. 

“Hello there,” Cypress gazed around the common room. “Is your owner around?” 

The cat nuzzled her again. Cypress expected to brush off an excess of white hair from her uniform but there was none. She brushed a hand through the fur and would have contently spent her study period like this, but a disturbance pulled her from the moment. 

“Move it.” a nasally familiar voice said. 

The rude girl from the train. She was flanked by two other girls. One had an upturned nose and the other was scrunching her face as though she had unpleasant stomach pains. They were addressing Davon who was looking up at them confused. 

“There’s plenty o’ space.” He said. 

Cypress stood up from the bench and moved over to the table. A fire had sparked in her stomach. “I count at least 10 other seats.” 

The girl sent a piercing glance towards her, “Oh, it’s you.” She wiggled her rather squished nose, “Let me tell you how things work around here.” She gave her short hair a toss, “Mudbloods move when told to.” 

Flora and Hestia appeared to inch their chairs away from Davon. 

Before Cypress could utter a syllable Astoria had grabbed and squeezed her hand so much it hurt. 

“My mum's a witch though!” Davon said. 

“And is your father?” the girl asked, “Your grandparents?” 

“I…” Davon sputtered. 

“That’s what I thought.” She said, “Move along.” 

Astoria, still with a firm grip on Cypress’s hand, announced that they would be late for flying. 

“What was that for?” Cypress nearly shouted as they left the dungeons. 

Astoria stopped and focused a soft and concerned look, “My sisters,” She began, “told me all about how things work in our house. Things I don’t have time to get into now, but they did tell me that no matter what seniority and blood relations rule. Pansy is a second year pure blood. She had seniority and blood over Davon.” 

“That’s horrid, and rude.” Cypress folded her arms. 

“You and I, though we only have to worry about seniority to belong.” Astoria gave a weak smile, “Calliope says we just have to keep our noses down.” 

Astoria walked out into the sunshine towards their lesson. 

_Is that the only thing I have to worry about…?_ Cypress’s stomach hiccupped. What if Pansy asked who her mother was, or her grandparents? She’d have been just as speechless as Davon. 


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When wet it looks pink and fresh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos. I hope you all continue to enjoy!

_Evie,_

_There is so much to tell you. I am in father’s house. Slytherin that is. Everything is GREEN. Even the fire!_

_I’ve made friends just like I promised. There’s Ginny and Colin. They aren’t in my house, but we sit together all the time. You’d like them. Then there’s Astoria... she’s well... kind of my friend. She doesn’t talk much, but we sit next to each other every meal._

_EVIE, you will never guess. I FLEW. Father never mentioned flying before. Madame Hooch only let us a few feet off the ground, but Ginny and I got points for our house._

_Points are these merit like things. Member Miss Greyburn from my old school? She gave out stickers for answering questions. It’s kind of like that except there’s this prize at the end of the year for the house with the most points!_

_What color are you making our scarves?_

_Please answer soon, I miss you_

_  
_ _Cypress_

Severus folded the letter into its envelope. The staff room, occupied by himself, McGonagall and Sinistra was in a state of calm. 

The state of calm was interrupted by the loud entrance of Gilderoy Lockhart who today wore a vomitus shade of violet. 

_Merlin…_ Severus began to gather his things. He gave little care to how rushed and obvious it was. He was not quick enough. 

“Severus! Dear fellow,” Lockhart beamed, “glad I found you.” 

He gave a deep sigh and met the gleaming white teeth of the buffoon. “Is there something I can assist you with Professor Lockhart?” 

“As a matter of fact, I wanted to talk about your daughter.” Lockhart presented a piece of parchment. “I think she’s a chip off the old block if you know what I mean.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Well, you see I asked my first years to write about my accomplishments with ghouls.” Lockhart scanned a smile at Sinistra. “And well you see, your daughter seems to be of few words. Most of the class wrote at least three feet about my accomplishments during the class period and she only managed to write one foot.” 

“Did you set a minimum requirement?” Severus asked. 

Lockhart’s grin tore larger into his cheek, “I just thought you’d like to know that your daughter is not performing with the rest of the class.”

_You irritating excuse of a wizard…  
  
_ He took a controlled breath, “It is your job, Professor Lockhart, to set standards for your class. As your colleague I implore you to discuss your expectations with your students first before reaching out to their parents. Secondly, as her father I will say that one foot of parchment should be sufficient to discuss your _accomplishments_ with ghouls.”

Severus swept out of the room. He heard Minerva choke and stifle a laugh into her tea as the door slammed behind him. Despite the building headache Severus made it to the owlery and set off Cypress’s letter. It was a few days late, but he thought it prudent that Cypress and Evelyn gain some room from each other. 

After he met with Marcus Flint the new team captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. He was a tall, lanky boy with sharp features. He came from a decent family and fared average in most classes. 

“We needn’t hold tryouts, sir,” Flint said, “I’ve got the team roster here.” 

The boy handed over a piece of parchment. 

The names, barely legible, did not surprise Severus. Aside from the seeker all the names were copied from last year. Lucius had mentioned donating new brooms to the team. 

“Very good. I suppose you’d like to get into practice as soon as possible.” He said. 

“I would, sir, but the pitch is booked up for the weekend.” Flint replied. 

Severus dipped his quill, “Oh, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” 

As he finished writing up the note a firm and decisive knock came to his office door. Flint excused himself and opened the door to a very curious sight; Pomona Sprout. 

It was curious because it was the first week of the semester and if Severus ever needed to refill his potions stores from the green houses he would venture there himself. 

“Good afternoon Professor Sprout.” He greeted and stood. 

It was then he noticed her puffy cheeks were red and her expression was irritable

“I just finished up with my first years.” She sputtered. 

_Here it comes…_

“You know my first year coursework, and you ran your daughter through the whole thing.” Sprout accused. 

“I did not nor would I have run my daughter through your entire year coursework.” Severus replied. He moved around his desk. “I do however have a vast collection of herbology books in my home, and my daughter does have a pension to read.”

Sprout squinted her pudgy eyes. “One cannot merely read and know how to precisely cut and peel a shrivelfig. It takes practice! Do you know how many first years I bandage up from the experience every year?” 

Severus folded his arms. “I can assure you Pomona that we do not keep shrivelfig’s at home.” 

Sprout softened. The mucky apron she’d been twisting in her hands relaxed. 

“I’m used to know-it-alls. There’s always one in the group.” She muttered slightly and Severus swore he heard ‘Granger’. “I suppose I just assumed. She was so sure of herself with the knife. Like she’d done it a thousand times.”

“A steady hand I can attest to.” Severus said. “My daughter knows the severity of using sharp objects. Perhaps the rest of your first years need a refresher course. _Blades are sharp._ ” His tone had gone too far. 

“Yes, well, not all of them are so lucky to have a _potions master_ as a father.” Sprout said pointedly. “I apologize for disturbing you.” 

The sharp slam of the door sent Severus’s headache pulsating. He nearly threw his wand at the door to seal and silence it. After rummaging through his desk drawers he finally came upon a phial and drained the contents. 

* * *

After the incident with Pansy Parkinson, Cypress decided she would no longer frequent the common room for study hall. She invited Davon to join her in the library, but he’d said Professor Flitwick wanted to see him, so she ventured alone. 

The librarian, Madame Pince, reminded Cypress of a photo back home. The only photo in the entire house placed lovingly on the mantle; her grandmother. Pince’s face was pointed and sharp. Her raven black hair was held tightly back by jeweled pins. 

Cypress touched her nose. She wondered if it would grow out long like her father's, grandmother's and like Madame Pince's. 

_It’s rude to stare…_ Cypress pushed on and looked down the aisle until she spotted a familiar face.

The girl from transfiguration had a table all to herself with a magazine opened before her, and bright orange colored socks poking out from her robe. 

“Hello Luna, do you mind if I join you?” She asked. 

Luna gave a broad smile as she looked up, “My mind would be most pleased.” 

Cypress took out her astronomy book and the small star chart that was for homework. She recalled the heated discussion from Wednesday’s class between Professor Sinistra and Luna that stars are the souls of dragon’s that died and not flaming balls of matter. Though Cypress thought it wouldn’t be a good idea to bring that up even if she liked the idea of stars being the souls of dragons. 

They sat in a comfortable scribbling silence. 

“Um….ex...excuse me.” a voice said. 

She looked up from the star chart to a Gryffindor boy. His brown eyes were large as if he were staring down something that was truly frightening. The expression made Cypress feel uneasy. 

“You are, I mean, are you Cy… Cypress Sn….Sn...” He struggled. 

“Are you having a fit?” Luna asked him. She did not look up from her magazine. 

His ears and cheeks turned red instantly. 

“I’m Cypress.” She said. “Can I help you?” 

“Professor Sp… Sprout asked me to find you.” He managed after a breath. “She wanted for me to show you the Herb… Herbology club.” 

Cypress looked down at her star chart. It wasn’t due until the next class. Her transfiguration was nearly done, and had finished the charm’s assignment during class as Luna had predicted. 

“Sure.” She said, and began to shuffle things back into her bag, “I’ll see you in transfiguration Luna.” 

“Unless you see me before then in your sleep.” Luna said airily as she scribbled on the magazine. 

Cypress followed the boy. She recalled Ginny had mentioned a very shy boy who’d helped her find the way to the astronomy tower; "He could barely speak a word to me, but I'd have been late without him." Ginny had said. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be Neville, would you” She asked. 

He bobbed his head up and down in reply. 

They came to one of the small courtyards that led out of the castle. 

_I wonder if Colin's taken a picture of this one..._ This thought reminded Cypress to inquire about the picture he took of her.

“Cy! Ey! CY!” A voice called from down the corridor. 

Neville froze. His whole body rooted to the spot. Cypress turned around. Draco was striding down the hall clad in emerald robes and flocked by older students. 

The older students moved on without him as he stopped. 

“Seeker, told you.” He boasted. His chin was raised in a triumphant pose. 

Cypress smiled, “You made the team. That’s great.” _He’s only been practicing for years…_

Draco raised an eyebrow at Neville, who had turned to admire the nearest tapestry, but ran to catch up to the older students. 

“Um, Neville?” Cypress prodded. 

He checked over his shoulder, and then turned around like a shot. 

Surprised at his quick step Cypress took longer strides to catch up. Neville stopped at the edge of students clad in ruby colored robes. Cypress recognized Fred and George from the train, Ginny’s other brother Ron, and a bushy haired girl that usually sat near Ginny during meals. 

Red and green were standing opposite each other like chess pieces. 

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,” the bushy haired girl said, “They got in on pure talent.”

Draco bristled, “No one asked your opinion, filthy little mud-blood.” 

Ginny’s brother, Ron, pushed forward and pointed his wand at Draco, “You’ll pay for that Malfoy.” He said. “Eat slugs!”

There was a spark of green light and Ron was on his backside. The Slytherin team roared in laughter. 

Neville’s fists were clenched. The knuckles turning white. He gave Cypress a sharp look; as sharp as his soft round face could muster. “Herbology club meets on Thursday nights for the first and second years. Green House seven.” 

Ron, the girl with bushy hair, and a Gryffindor player bustled away, probably to the infirmary. The Gryffindor team and Neville had stormed towards the inner castle. The Slytherin team had triumphantly strode towards the grounds. 

Cypress was left alone. 

“That’s awful.” Colin said in potions. “Imagine spewing up slugs for who knows how long.” He shivered. 

“He shouldn’t have tried to hex someone else.” Astoria, whose voice came as a shock, said. 

Ginny, who had been fervently scribbling in her black book, snapped it closed. 

“Maybe in Slytherin it’s okay to use such rude words, but I wouldn’t allow anyone to call my friend that.” Ginny said. 

“The truth hurts sometimes.” Astoria replied in a matter-of-fact tone. She filled her mortar and ignored the burning look Ginny was mustering. 

Cypress looked from Astoria to Ginny trying to muster up some kind of peace, but when she looked at Ginny her vision blurred. A greyness surrounded Ginny in a halo. She brought up her sleeve to her eyes. Perhaps she’d smudged something near her eyes without noticing. When she blinked after rubbing her eyes the greyness was gone. _Must have been the charcoal… I get it everywhere…_

The table remained silent for the rest of class. This time Astoria did not wait for Cypress as she lingered at the end of class. 

Her father did not move from his desk as she approached. He piled parchment into a neat stack, and rested his quill in it's well. 

“Pa—..” She cleared her throat, “Professor?”

He looked up almost dazed for a moment. Cypress wondered if his head was hurting. He usually made that face when it did. 

_I shouldn't bother him..._

“Classes have ended for the day.” He reminded her gently. 

“Papa, I… I wanted to talk to you… about… well…you never told me what a mud-blood is.” Her words spilled out at the end. 

His large hand swept across his face. He often did this when she’d gotten into something she wasn’t supposed to; the attic, grandmother's trunk, or the chocolate powder on the top shelf. 

_I’ve done it now…_ “I… I heard Draco call a girl that today, and this Gryffindor boy tried to hex him for it.” As if justification would fix everything. 

“Yes, so I heard.” Her father replied. 

His hand fell back to the desk palm up. Cypress placed her hand in his. As they always did. He took a moment before meeting her eyes. 

“What do you think it means?” He asked quietly. 

Cypress fidgeted in thought for a moment. “Well, I remember Astoria mentioning something about pure bloods, so mud-bloods must be someone who isn’t pure.” 

Her father nodded. 

“Am I a mud-blood?” She asked. 

He grasped her hand firmly and spoke as such, “You are blood of mine. That is all that matters.” 

* * *

_Severus scrubbed relentlessly. Each place he scrubbed felt raw. The luffa whittled down to little more than the size of a thimble. How long had he been in the shower?_

_It had to be gone by now. He dared to look down. A long guttural moan fell from his lips. It pooled at his feet. It clung to the sides of the tub. The water made it look bright, fresh and pink._

_“You did this.” A soft voice said._

_Severus began to sob._

_“You did this.” A darker voice repeated._

_He could hear a rising cry over the sound of the cascading water._

_“I did this.” Severus said_. 

He woke with an expectant groan. The second draft of the day had replaced one headache for another. That was entirely his own fault. 

“Headaches, again, Severus?” Dumbledore’s ever so quiet voice trickled through the air. 

_Of course you came right in…_

The Headmaster could get through nearly any privacy charm and Severus had come to expect little privacy when on the grounds of Hogwarts. He pushed himself upright and met with those masquerading blue eyes. 

“Your tone implies that I’d found a solution for them permanently.” Severus said. 

“With how talented you are it would not surprise me.” Dumbledore replied with a smile. 

“Can I help you, Headmaster?” He asked. 

Dumbledore did not immediately answer. He combed the specimen jars and the dried ingredients with his long fingers, and then stopped at the sprig of cypress. 

_If he prattles on about the healing properties of cypress oil…and the feelings of parenthood or some other such...I'm going to-_

The Headmaster cleared his throat and turned, “I merely wanted to commend you on your commitment to our previous arrangement. I am sure it has not been easy. Professor first. Father second. The inner struggle I cannot fathom.”

_No you cannot…_

“My thanks, Headmaster.” Severus said. 

Severus refused to move a muscle in the lingering silence that followed. He kept his gaze fixed on the wizard. 

Finally, the Headmaster’s searching gaze shifted. His smile dampened. “Severus, is there anything you wish to tell me?” 

“Why would I have the need to tell you anything, Headmaster, when you can so clearly discern it for yourself?” He stood if only to hide the tremble that would have been discerned without movement. 

Dumbledore nodded with a cheeky grin, “Indeed, indeed, so I trust you will disclose to me if your headaches do ever cause you too much trouble?” 

“Indeed.” Severus managed. 

“I believe it is your evening to patrol the corridors.” Dumbledore dipped his head slightly, and left. 


	4. Of Ghouls and Ghosts: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ghouls creep and crawl at night, frightening everything in sight, keep a cat and they’ll run flat.- A Children's Rhyme

Cypress entered Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ginny the following Monday. The only good thing about the class was that they got to sit together. 

The girls had been talking about her brother Ron. He’d finally recovered from vomiting slugs on Sunday evening. They’d fallen into discussing the quidditch match that was fast approaching.  Ginny didn’t talk about quidditch like Draco did. There was a fire that blazed in her expression. 

“I heard Harry say he was going to wallop Draco on the field for what he said about Hermione.” Ginny said as they sat down. She smiled thoughtfully and pulled out her black book. 

“Harry?” Cypress thought back to the courtyard. “Was that the tall boy who--.” She broke off, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Ginny’s bright brown eyes were wide, “When you told me you didn’t know what a…” her voice went low, “a you-know-what was I believed you, but you really don’t know who Harry is?” 

“We talking about Harry?” Colin eagerly turned in his chair. 

“Nosey.” Ginny reproached. 

“Well, I’m sure you both know who he is. He’s in your house.” Cypress said defensively. 

Colin blinked rapidly, “You don’t know who Harry Potter is?” 

Each first year turned their attention to Cypress and Ginny’s table. She couldn’t fight the trickling warmth climbing up her face though she tried to hide under her flat hair. 

Cypress had an unexpected savior; Professor Lockhart. 

“Now, now everyone,” His voice boomed from his balcony, “let’s all settle in for a gripping tale of woe, struggle and triumph!”

Cypress did her best to listen to the Professor’s tale. They were continuing his experience with ghouls. Foul creatures who spawn from darkness and decay and pray on the living’s skin to survive. She couldn’t fight the curiosity and wrote Ginny a note. 

_ “Who is he?” _

It was easy to pass notes when Lockhart was so caught up in his own story telling. Ginny glanced down at it after a dazed moment. She had been lost in thought while writing notes from Lockhart's story in her book. 

Ginny tapped her chin and scribbled in her book before pressing down the page enough for Cypress to see the reply. 

_ “Harry is the boy who lived. You know the one that vanquished You Know Who” _

Cypress was glad she was a quick read because the ink began to vanish. She found herself impressed. A book no one could read. A tool worthy of note passing, and baring one's soul. No wonder Ginny wrote in it so often. 

_ I wonder if papa would charm a book like that for me… He probably wouldn’t…  _

She did not reply. Cypress knew of the dark wizard, You Know Who, but she couldn’t recall a boy who lived. The Christmas following her eleventh birthday her father had given her a small booklet to introduce her to magical historical moments. It was a very dry and vague read; dates and brief description.

Cypress glanced at her school schedule. Next class was a double block of History of Magic. She would ask the Professor after class for a broad explanation of this ‘boy who lived’. 

“Now, Miss Snape, a word please dear girl.” Professor Lockhart ushered her after he dismissed class. 

She approached his desk. It was piled chaotically with parchment and copies of his own books. 

He smiled widely at her before presenting the paper she’d written last week during class. 

“I had a little chat with your father about your work. Don’t worry, don’t worry, I told your old man that I’d let you add on to your paper for extra credit so there’s no need to worry about repercussions.” His smile stretched further, “Let’s say another two feet of parchment by next class, yes?”

All Cypress could do was nod. She felt sick. Ginny didn’t even turn in that assignment. Colin wrote barely two. She took the parchment from him. It was covered in turquoise sparkling ink. 

She pushed the paper into her bag, and forcefully out of her mind as she went to History of Magic. 

The classroom was concave with bench seats. It reminded her of the auditorium from her primary school. 

Flora, and Hestia were clumped together in the second row corner. Davon was seated next to Jon Harper, on the opposite side of the room, chatting animatedly. 

As she didn’t know who else would be in the class Cypress sat in Davon’s row but with enough space for Colin, Ginny or Luna if they were to come in. 

“Cypress?” Davon called her attention, “Do you like music?” 

She looked up from her History of Magic textbook. Before she could answer…

“Everyone likes music,” Davon said quickly, “I mean what type of music do you like?” 

Cypress smiled. The question made her think of Evie’s portable radio. “We listen to a lot on the radio, but there’s this station I like that plays rock.” 

Both Davon and Jon grinned. They filled the rest of the time waiting for class to start by navigating; what bands Cypress remembered from the radio, if she’d heard of the wizard band The Weird Sisters which apparently Jon’s uncle was the bassist, and that Flitwick ran a chorus club. 

There was a sudden shriek that disturbed their conversation. Cypress turned in time to see a white mist forming at the chalkboard. It materialized into a half of a wizard. The rest of his ghostly form followed through the board a moment later. 

  
The room went silent. 

“Our Professor is a ghost.” the bewildered line came out of many lips, including Cypress’s. 

“Good afternoon,” He greeted, “I am Professor Binns, History of Magic, and this is class.” He glanced at the board, “101. Wonderful. We can begin on page three. Do open your books.” 

There was no pomp or ceremony from the ghost Professor. He also did not take roll-call. 

Cypress turned to the page and felt a sense of immediate dread. The date given was the 5th century. They were nowhere near the modern era. 

She tried desperately to pay attention, but Professor Binns strayed away from their book material, which heavily focused on Merlin and Morgana, to the ramifications of goblin interference with humans during that time period. 

Cypress took out her ghoul assignment and uncrumpled it as quietly as possible. She grew irritated at the nearly unreadable notes Professor Lockhart had penned. One she could discern was; “ _ What did I wear to protect me from the ghouls of Normandy?”  _

She recalled the passage from the Normandy encounter.  _ Professor Lockhart wore bronze wristlets and… his dashing smile..  _

Before the end of class Cypress had redone the assignment. She had to assure Davon, who’d panicked at seeing her write so much, that it was an assignment for a different class. 

Cypress was unable to approach the Professor after class. He instantly disappeared after dismissing them. 

“I didn’t even know what to write the whole time.” Jon admitted as they left. “Who cares about goblins?” 

“We should.” Luna’s voice interjected. 

Cypress jumped slightly. She hadn’t noticed her presence all class. 

“Goblins aren’t bound by the statue of secrecy my father says.” She continued, “If we didn’t indenture them to the banks and mining industry they could reveal magic to the whole world.”

Jon said nothing in return; as if Luna hadn’t spoken at all. He continued the conversation with Davon as they walked to the Great Hall. 

_ That was rather rude…  _

But Luna didn’t seem to notice. 

Cypress looked into the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was mostly full. Draco was surrounded by his friends, that boy with the golden eyes and Pansy Parkinson. The only seating that remained open to her was near Calliope and Astoria Greengrass. 

She and Astoria hadn’t said much to each other since the last potions class. 

“Are you going in?” Luna asked. 

“Not hungry,” Cypress said, “I’m going up to the library.”

“It’s just as important to feed your brain as it is your stomach.” Luna said before departing to the Ravenclaw table. 

The route to the library came easy to her now, and Madame Pince’s gaze didn’t feel as harsh as it had been. 

“Where could I find books on ghouls?” She asked. 

The librarian brought her to a far back aisle in the defensive magic section. “It’s alphabetical. I will assume you can find the materials from here.” and she left. 

At the end cap of the book aisle sat the Gryffindor with bushy brown hair. Whom Ginny had called Hermione. She was nose deep in…  _ Gabbing with Ghouls _ by Gilderoy Lockhart. 

“Do you really think it matters?” Cypress couldn’t help herself, “To flash a smile at them?” 

Her joking tone was not taken as such. The girl glanced up with a piercing look. She squinted for a moment, and then closed the book. 

“I think a positive attitude to any endeavor is important.” Hermione replied. 

Cypress felt stung by the reply and busied herself by looking for other books about ghouls that had nothing to do with smiling at them. After a moment Cypress worked up the nerve to bring up the mud-blood business. To say that Draco doesn’t always think before he speaks, which Cypress knew first hand, but the girl was gone. 

She eventually saw a title labeled ‘Dispensing Ghouls’ and of course it was on the very top shelf. Even going to the top step of the ladder Cypress needed to stretch on her toes. 

“I’d be careful if I were you.” one familiar voice said. 

“No book is worth a tumble that far down.” a similar voice said. 

Fred and George stood at the end cap. They had a smile for her. 

Cypress plucked the book from the shelf. “And I have much further to fall than others.” She smiled back at them. 

“We’re glad to have spotted you.” Fred said. 

“Ginny’s mentioned you a lot.” George said. 

“We just wanted to say,” they chimed in union, “thanks for being her friend.”

Cypress descended the ladder. The twins shuffled their feet. 

“That whole business on the train...” George began. 

Cypress’s stomach began to audibly bubble. “Sorry, missed lunch.” 

“Well, now we can’t let a little first year go hungry.” Fred grinned, nearly ear to ear. 

“Indeed not.” George returned the expression. 

Fred and George made her swear on a passing statue of Merlin that she would not be a tattletale. Only after she swore this oath did they bring her to a picture of a bowl of fruit. 

Cypress felt mystified. It was twice as large as Malfoy's kitchen and with three times the help. The aroma of the room sent her stomach in overload. 

  
A group of house-elves broke off from stirring a cauldron and surrounded them. 

“Our friend missed lunch.” Fred informed them. 

“Can’t have that!” one wearing a green tea towel cried. 

“Won’t have that!” another in a peach bath rag said. 

The one wearing the green towel, Matcha, brought them pasties and crisps. While the one wearing peach, Suds, demanded Cypress take a handkerchief of fresh fruit he’d picked. 

“Blueberries are my favorite.” Cypress admitted. 

_ I wonder if these are young house-elves…  _

They were unlike the Malfoy’s house-elves; Dobby, Durvish and Dunk. Each skipped, hummed and were merry. 

* * *

Charms class flew by for Cypress. As the previous classes had. It wasn’t like transfiguration. She didn’t need to demand, struggle or get red in the face. 

Colin, however, struggled. He got purple in the face at one point and nearly threw his wand at the back of Davon’s head. 

“Now Mr. Creevey, let us not over exert ourselves.” Professor Flitwick said as he passed by, “and Miss Snape, do keep practicing. Practice makes perfect.” 

The charms Professor stopped in front of Ginny. “Miss Weasley.” He cleared his throat for her attention. “I don’t believe I have seen you lift your wand all class. Do please give it a try.” 

Her vision to the left, where Ginny sat, felt like a grey blur. Cypress brushed her hair away.

_ I should have let Evie cut my hair…  _

Ginny performed the charm well enough to not receive it as homework, but Professor Flitwick did remind her that not all classes require such vigorous note taking. 

The friends departed after Charms. Colin mentioned checking on his film. That Cypress’s picture should be ready. Ginny complained of hunger but ran off in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. 

Cypress, who had over indulged from the late lunch, felt compelled to return to her dorm. There was a mountain of transfiguration to get through and a potions paper to finish. 

Navigating the dungeons was difficult. Typically, Cypress would follow an older student, or visit her father before the end of the night and he would escort her back. She passed a familiar patch of moss and the supply closet but after that got turned around. 

She stopped. At the end of the corridor was the white cat. It sat patiently until she approached. 

“Are you going to help me find my way?” She asked. 

_ How funny… I feel rather like Alice asking a strange cat for directions...  _

The cat nudged her ankle and began to trot away. It stopped and waited for her once more. Cypress followed the cat. It began to feel colder and colder. The lanterns were fewer and fewer. 

She thought to turn back and admit to her father that she would need a map. The cat mewed loudly as they approached a dead end. 

The tapestry was faded and it scarcely hung to it’s rod. Cypress squinted. It was too dark and too faded to discern what the scene was portraying. The cat flicked it’s tail and began to disappear behind the tapestry. 

Cypress moved the cloth. For a moment she feared it would disintegrate at her touch. There was a hole in the wall. It was small. Large enough for a cat or a small person. Fred and George had mentioned shortcuts and hidden passages. 

_ Maybe it leads to the common room…  _

She adjusted her bag and pushed herself into the hole. A severe cold hit her. Like the day she wanted to build a snowman with Evie but the snow was rock solid and it hurt to breathe outside. 

It was not the common room. Cypress coughed at the intense smell of moth balls. After her eyes cleared from the tears and adjusted to the darkness she could make out the outline of a fireplace and an armchair. The cat was nowhere to be seen. 

She held out her hand and began towards the fireplace. Her fingers were tickled by spiderwebs. 

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK and a white fire sprang from the fireplace. Cypress fell back to the stone floor. 

The fire illuminated the room. 

Cypress couldn’t contain the scream. Mounted heads lined the mantle. Grotesque creatures. A giant wolf missing it’s lower jaw. A bug creature with pincers the size of a small dog. 

Above the sound of the crackling fire there was a shuffling sound. Like something being dragged with great effort. 

She searched for her wand and found it buried at the bottom of her bag. Cypress swallowed and peered beyond the armchair. 

  
Another scream so loud it burned her throat. 

It was nearly her height with grey sagging skin. Yellow bulging eyes and a gaping open mouth. It’s left leg broken and twisted; shuffling as it moved. 

Her wand trembled. A ghoul, as if it had been plucked straight from her text book. 

  
_ What was the spell… What was the spell!  _ But all she could remember was Professor Lockhart’s gleaming smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of Ghouls and Ghosts Part Two will be next! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments they make my day!


	5. Of Ghouls and Ghosts: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghouls creep and crawl at night, frightening everything in sight, keep a cat and they’ll run flat, hit them with silver and they'll go SPLAT - A Children's Rhyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't mind the shorter chapter!

Nearly every year on the mark Severus’s sixth year class would nearly become a quarter of what it had been. He often told himself it was a natural ‘weeding’ process. At the same time however Ponoma and Minerva would make snide remarks as it was usually their house who couldn’t handle his advanced coursework. 

He would avoid the staff room for a small stretch of time and the remarks would wane. With Lockhart around hopefully it would wane sooner than usual. 

His office had already become chaotic. Multiple cauldrons simmered in preparation for upcoming lessons. There were phails separated by year that needed to be graded. As well as a stack of parchment from his youngest classes that needed to be looked at for comprehension and completion. 

The problem with residing in his office was that students, mostly Prefects, felt as though a welcome mat sat outside of the door. 

After a tedious list of offenders from the Slytherin seventh year Prefect Malkin, Severus was about to boil over at the next student to walk through the door, but none entered. 

Outside the simmering gurgle of the fire protection potion and the scratch of his quill all was quiet. 

_ “Flobberworm mucus is used in the herbicide potion, sleeping potion, and the cure for boils. It is gotten from …” _

Severus groaned. He knew second years grammar and structure was to be taken lightly but near the end of the pile it had started to get to him. His finger trailed back to the name on the parchment; Ron Weasley. 

He didn’t bother reading the rest of the paper and marked it with a lower than average score. 

The next one was a set of three pieces of parchment held together by a metal clip. The author; Hermione Granger. 

_ Merlin… just what I need…  _

_ “Flobberworm mucus is extracted from the juvenile flobberworm. Although, some reports say that younger adult flobberworm can still be squeezed with the same effect. The mucus is used for a variety of potions including; wiggenwald, herbicide, the sleeping draught and the cure for boils. It can be used as a thickening agent for a vast number of other potions.”  _

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The following pages went on about the flobberworm’s life cycle and how some healers believe it to be a cure all for infant illnesses. Severus gave what he considered a fair score for going two whole pages over the mark he had assigned. He had made sure to comment as such. 

The last paper he barely skimmed; Harry Potter’s. Severus knew it would be a thinned out version of Granger’s paper, and gave him marks as such. 

It was well past midnight when he finished with the first year’s paper on the correct method of cleaning cauldrons and made sure to note that two students hadn’t turned it in at all; Ginny Weasly and Romilda Vane. 

He stood. It was not his turn to roam the castle corridors for students and hijinks, but he always swept the dungeon corridors for his house. He wouldn’t let Minerva or Flitwick find them out. 

As it was a Monday evening, Severus didn’t find the typical sights; teenagers devouring each other’s faces, or worse. There were a handful of lost students, and several older ones who were coming back from the library. 

The younger ones apologized prophetically at the reminder that they represent their house. The older ones merely gave him an understanding nod and continued on their way. 

Severus turned one of the corners and came to a frozen halt. “Cypress!”

Walking, in a mortified slow gate, was his daughter. She was clutching a gigantic ball of white fur as if her life depended on it. Gliding beside her was the Slytherin’s house ghost; the Bloody Baron. 

She didn’t notice him at first. It wasn’t until he dropped down before her, and began to yank the cat away. 

Cypress blinked. “Papa…” 

The cat hissed as he tossed it from her grip. 

His daughter’s uniform, arms, face and hair was splattered with what looked black ink, but as he hugged her it stuck to his robe and smelled of decay. 

“What has happened?” He looked up at the Baron. 

The Bloody Baron had always been an imposing figure. His silvery form was more defined than the other ghosts who haunted the school. He must have been near Severus' age when he died because despite the white hair his face wore little age. The Baron’s sharp green eyes peered down at him, but remained silent. 

“I…” Cypress’s voice squeaked. 

He looked back to his daughter. 

She swallowed. “I...got lost.” 

“That does not explain…this.” Severus motioned to the stickiness of his hand. 

Cypress reached for the nearest piece of hair to put between her thumb and index finger. He knew that motion. She’d gotten into something she wasn’t supposed to. His grip on her shoulder squeezed lightly to prompt her. 

“The young witch,” the Baron interrupted, “has extinguished a ghoul.” 

An angry heat touched every part of him. It flared in his expression directed toward the ghost. Not that ghost cared in the slightest. “A what.”

The Baron knew he did not need to repeat himself. 

“Baron, I will rejoin you shortly.” He took Cypress’s hand and took her back to his office. 

She sat silently in the chair across from his desk as he searched the cupboard. He took out an orange bottle and shook it until it foamed. 

He handed her the bottle and a cloth. “Make sure to get behind your ears. Ghoul blood isn't toxic but watch your skin for irritation.” Severus moved to the wall next to the fireplace and tapped the smallest set stone with his wand. The wall began to move out of place. 

Severus jumped, only slightly, when he turned back to her. The cat from earlier was perched possessively in her lap. 

“This passage will take you to the common room.” He said, “Do not dawdle, and go straight to bed.” 

Cypress only nodded and began applying the cloth to her face as he left. 

The Baron had waited for his return; hovering exactly in place. 

“You and I,” Severus began. The heat of anger had nearly boiled. It simmered at his skin. “comb these corridors diligently so tell me how in the name of Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred did a ghoul manage to get in?” 

“It was not in a corridor,” the ghost replied simply. 

“Show me.” He demanded.

The Bloody Baron said nothing in acknowledgement, merely began down the hall. It took quite a while. They departed the main branch of corridors for the halls that certainly were at one point; an actual dungeon. Now used as storage for the doors that would willingly open. 

Severus had to draw out his wand to illuminate the path they followed as several sconces had died out. 

Finally, they came to a dead end marked by an ancient tapestry. He prided himself on knowing every corner of the dungeons but this piece felt foreign to him. 

The Baron held out a spectral hand to the tapestry. 

He lifted it expecting to find a door. There was none. The stone was cold and firm against his hand. After pushing and prodding several of the stones Severus drew out his wand. Revealing charms did nothing. 

“It looks as though the door does not wish to reveal itself to you.” The Baron said. 

_ And yet revealed itself… to an eleven year old girl.  _ Severus said nothing in reply. 

He pointed his wand, “Bombarda maxima!” 

Severus was thrown off his feet. The force of the backfired spell sent him flying nearly to the end of the corridor. He cursed loudly. 

* * *

Cypress sat the empty orange bottle on the desk. She checked one more time in the cloudy standing mirror that her skin and hair were clean. The sweater had taken most of the spray. Cypress shivered as she took the sweater off. 

A mewing rose loudly from the side passage that her father had opened.. She looked at the cat. It was waiting patiently for her. 

  
  


_ “D….Dimineudno!” She screeched.  _

_ Nothing happened. The creature lumbered ever closer. It’s bulbous eyes fixed. It’s mouth salivating.  _

_ Cypress stepped back. Her legs wobbled like Evie’s atrocious jello casserole. The wand rattled in her hand. “D….d….”  _

_ Suddenly, the ghoul let out a terrible screeching sound. It’s boney arms flailed, and it laboriously began fleeing from her direction.  _

_ She was momentarily bewildered until a familiar tickle came to her ankle. The cat paced in front of her. With each hiss the ghoul panicked further until it was clawing against the opposite wall.  _ _ Cypress took a calming breath like her father taught her. She looked for the exit, but even with the white fire lighting the room there was no sign of the hole she’d crawled through.  _

_ The white fire flickered, and for a moment she feared it would go out. She trembled at the thought of being in darkness again. Out of the flame came a silvery figure. One that she recognized from the welcome feast.  _

_ The ghost looked at her for a long silent moment.  _

_ Cypress readied herself with answers to the question she expected. The cat brought her in here. She’d gotten lost. None of those answers were necessary because the ghost did not ask her any questions.  _

_ “The best way to vanquish a ghoul is with silver.” He said.  _

_ It took Cypress time to find her voice. Her throat still burned from screaming. “I ....I don’t have anything silver.”  _

_ The Blood Baron crossed to a table and motioned a hand.  _

_ Hesitantly and only in step with the cat did Cypress make her way over to the table. The base of the table had a carved map of the United Kingdom. Scattered over it were sketches of monsters, flowers, books and scribbles.  _

_ She saw it sticking out from under an overturned book. It looked too heavy for her to lift, but she plunged a hand through the book and took hold of the hilt. Cypress expected it to be cold. It felt pleasant and light. She unsheathed it from under the book.  _

_ The sword was slim like a needle. It shimmered in the firelight.  _

_ “Through the chest.” The Baron said. “Nice and steady.” _

_ Cypress tested her legs. They were firmer than before and she closed the space between her and the ghoul; keeping it at the sword's length. It’s cries grew louder and higher.  _

_ With a deep breath she pierced it.  _

Cypress looked from the cat back to the mirror one more time, and then joined it in the passageway. 

“I’m going to call you Cheshire.” She said as they walked. 

The cat meowed happily in reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the kind words and kudos!


	6. Sicky, Sticky and Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold and flu have swept through Hogwarts like a devil taking tally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments!

In the following weeks Cypress was accompanied by Cheshire. The cat followed her everywhere, but smartly disappeared during classes as several Professors did not enjoy the animals that accompanied their students. Cheshire did not like the idea of being transfigured. 

Aside from the cat, Calliope would find her in the evening time and short of taking her hand escorted Cypress to the common room well before curfew. She suspected her father, but she did not ask. He’d been horribly grumpy following the incident and made her swear not to return to the room behind the tapestry. 

She woke up shivering. The dungeon dorm, despite the space heater’s powerful hum, had gotten colder as October winds battered the castle. 

Cypress had taken to wearing not only her winter pajamas but also her favorite cable knit sweater and two pairs of socks. 

She disturbed Cheshire who had been a puddle at her feet. 

The cat stretched and vanished under the bed. His usual routine. Cypress had given up inquiring who his owner was after a second year girl Hycanthia, apparently Pansy’s friend, snorted that no respectable witch would take in a white cat, and then laughed. 

Cypress hadn’t understood why it was funny, or why someone wouldn’t take in a white cat. Cheshire didn’t shed. 

She reached up and scratched her forehead. 

_ Oh no…  _

Despite the cold Cypress threw herself from the bed to her vanity. The mirror revealed a storm cloud of hair; puffy pieces in clumps, wavy pieces stuck to her face, and more cowlicks than humanly possible. She had forgotten the hair potion. 

She jumped at the sound of drawn curtains and scrambled back into bed. Cypress listened carefully. 

Flora and Hestia always got up in sync. They bid each other good morning in a static tone before shuffling around to get ready. 

Soon after Astoria got up. 

_ I can’t go to classes like this…  _ Cypress remembered the Hufflepuff girl, Coral, being relentlessly bullied for her frizzy hair. 

“Cypress…” Astoria called lightly, “are you up? It’s getting late.”

A lightbulb went off. Cypress coughed as heavily and convincingly as she could. “You go on,” She said. “I think Ginny gave me her cold.” 

“Do you want me to get your father?” Astoria asked. 

“No!” She said too quickly. Cypress coughed again, “No…I don’t want to bother him.” 

There was a long pause. The door to the dorm opened and shut. Cypress gave a deep sigh. 

Then the curtain to her bed was yanked back. Astoria was looking up at her with an irritated expression. “My sister’s have tried it all.” She explained, “We never get away with anything. What is the matter?” 

Cypress did her best to suppress the tremble building in her lower jaw. She wanted to cry. She could only point to her hair. 

Astoria pulled a chair to the vanity and motioned for her to sit. “Again, sisters. You should have seen Daph’s hair before mum got a handle on it.” 

She sat down. 

Astoria rustled around for a moment and then a spritz of liquid fell over Cypress’s hair. 

“The tangles will hurt.” She warned. 

Cypress nodded and it did hurt. It felt like a garden rake scraping against her scalp. Evie would have made her take a shower to help, but there was no time for that. 

“I’m sorry!’ Astoria stopped after a particularly bad one. 

After a torturous half hour Astoria had managed to brush out and do what she called a waterfall braid. 

“There,” Astoria sighed. She had won a hard victory, “and we’ve only missed breakfast and the start of herbology.” 

Luckily, Professor Sprout had been tending to a large spill of dragon fertilizer. They avoided the mark of tardiness. The herbology class was only a handful of it’s usual occupants. Ginny, Romilda and a Hufflepuff boy named Joshua had taken a hard turn with the cold that was passing between everyone. 

Jon and Colin were paired together. Luna and Davon at another table. Sabrina and Coral at another. Cypress and Astoria threw down their bags and put on their gloves as if they’d been at the station for the past ten minutes. Patiently the first years waited. 

Professor Sprout gave a long sigh and dusted off her hands. “Let this be a lesson, my dears, to never lift a manure bag on your own.” 

Everyone nodded vigorously in reply. 

Unlike the other professors, Sprout enjoyed bustling about and getting things herself rather than summoning them. It was quite refreshing. The green house matron moved like a hurricane setting a dainty purple potted plant before each pair of students. 

“Can anyone tell me what this is?” Sprout asked. 

_ I can…  _ Cypress fidgeted. Evie’s recent letter had, in kinder words, told her not to be a show off. That she would make friends better if she pretended not to know; the same as them. 

There was a long quiet. Jon coughed and Colin ushered his stool away. Professor Sprout crossed her arms. Her soft green eyes seemed to focus on Cypress. 

“Very well,” the Professor said slowly, “before you are the Pointed Star Borage of the Boraginaceae family. Usually the petals and greens are boiled to make tea to aid with fever. Madame Pomphrey, however, is in desperate need of borage goo for her cold-cure alls, which we will extract today for her.” 

The stem of the borage plant was very thin and delicate. They had to peel back the first layer of its onion-like stock and then dig out the goo. As they worked a cascade of pained murmurs came. Colin nicked himself in the thumb. Coral and Sabrina squealed in pain. 

Astoria had commissioned Cypress to deal with the peeler, and yet still pricked her thumb when the extractor. 

It was a long and repetitive process, but eventually the class gathered all the goo into a pint sized jug. If Cypress were home she’d have mistaken the goo for aloe vera. 

“Not too many life changing injuries today.” Sprout smiled as she dismissed them, but put a hand on Cypress’s shoulder before she could step away from depositing the goo. 

Cypress swallowed. She met eyes with Astoria in a ‘get-out-of-here-while-you-can’ expression. 

_ I’ll tell her it was all my fault we were late… and we were… we were looking for Cheshire!  _

Before Cypress could utter the horribly formed lie Professor Sprout spoke. “Dear girl, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t know what a borage was before I explained it.” 

She sank under the Professor’s gaze and blurted out, “Well I did but…I didn’t want to… well I…I didn’t want to be a know it all.” 

A pinkness grew over Professor Sprout’s soft face; like she was embarrassed. “Miss Snape, did,” She hesitated, “did your father express that to you?” 

“My father?” Cypress said, “No, I just…” She took a deep breath. “I just want to get along with everyone.” 

“My dear, I think you're already doing a splendid job at that. There are other things to put your mind to.” Professor Sprout said, “Which reminds me. I haven’t seen you at herbology club. I think I’d like to see you and Miss Greengrass this Thursday to at least make up for the part of class you missed today.” 

**-Later; Afternoon-**

Colin groaned endlessly as they walked from Defense Against the Dark Arts to dinner. Cypress’s stomach howled angrily. Professor Lockhart had been overzealous in his new theatrical endeavors. He’d brought in props and what he said was the skeleton of a ghoul. It was not real as Cypress knew. The theatrics had caused class to let out over twenty minutes late because no one dared to interrupt him in fear of losing house points; as he had been known to do. 

“Ghoul’s don’t have bones.” Luna said as they walked. Before Cypress could say a word of affirmation, Luna continued, “They’re made of spectral jelly my da says. The jelly is supposed to be good for your skin.” 

As she thought of the ghoul, Cheshire appeared from behind a suit of armor. He jumped expectantly into her arms. 

Luna, who had seen Cheshire a handful of times before this encounter, stopped. She gazed at the cat with a mystified expression. “Your cat has the eyes of a person.” 

Cypress looked down at Cheshire’s vivid purple eyes. They were the eyes of a cat to her. 

“Look, there’s Ginny!” Colin pointed. 

Madame Pomfrey stood at the entrance to the Great Hall. A tray of small glasses floated next to her. Ginny was being ushered over by her brother Percy. 

They watched Ginny drink the potion as they approached. It looked very unpleasant and after a moment steam began to shoot out from her ears. 

“The steam should subside by tomorrow. If it does not come up to the infirmary.” Madame Pomfrey said. The healer glanced at the approaching students. “Any signs of cold or flu, you lot? Fevers, chills?” 

Cypress, Colin, and Luna shook their heads. 

“Thank you, Madame Pomfrey.” Percy said loudly and nudged Ginny. 

“Tha… Thank you.” Ginny said. 

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Her brother said. He gave them a nod and strode into the Great Hall. 

Ginny drew closer as Cypress had promised to let her know the homework assignments. Luna had wandered off down the hall and Colin was eagerly inching away at the smell of food. 

Cheshire jumped down from Cypress’s arm and began to bristle. His mountain of white hair static. 

“Chess...what’s the matter?” Cypress asked. 

Slowly, the bristling turned into a low hissing. She looked up from the cat and felt dizzy in doing so. The steam clouded around Ginny’s head like a storm cloud. 

“I’ll just get notes from Colin,” Ginny squeaked. 

Colin needed no prompting to dash towards the Gryffindor table. 

Cheshire’s hair lost its charge. The cat licked its pink pudgy paw as if nothing had just occurred. 

“That wasn’t very nice Cheshire.” Cypress chastised. 

Not that the cat cared ever in the slightest, and disappeared after seeing her enter the Great Hall. 

Astoria had saved her a seat. The girl’s exchanged several important items since they’d last seen each other; that Professor Sprout requested their presence at herbology club tomorrow, Astoria was having trouble with her transfiguration homework, that Professor Lockhart should sell tickets to his one man show instead of making the students sit through it, and lastly the excitement of Halloween. 

Draco seemed particularly interested in the last bit. “Last year Peeves interrupted so many classes we got a three day weekend.” 

“That would be nice.” Cypress said, “You could get in extra quidditch practice before the first match.”

“Like he needs practice.” Pansy, nosily, interjected. 

Draco grinned, “True. We’re going to wallop them.” 

“Ginny says the Gryffindors have been practicing nearly every other evening and weekend mornings.” Cypress said.

“Who?” Draco asked. 

Astoria cleared her throat suddenly and loudly. Cypress looked over and was met with a very strange and silencing expression. 

Draco shrugged, “They need all the practice they can get.” 

The young Slytherins fell back into the excitement of the approaching holiday. Coughs and sneezes echoed over the clatter of soup spoons. Cypress looked over towards the Gryffindor table. While many students' ears were steaming, no one else’s appeared to stick around like Ginny’s did. 

* * *

Severus had not slept. At least it did not feel as though he had. Maybe the grey stone ceiling above him had blurred but that may have been his imagination. He had done this to himself. Overrun with sneezing and coughing students Madame Pomfrey had begged for his help. Despite his better judgement he’d agreed. 

He couldn’t account for how many potions they had created and dispersed in the matter of a few days. How many steaming ears filled his classrooms and halls. How much borage goo stuck to his robes. The only solace to him was that Cypress hadn’t gotten sick. 

His daughter rarely got sick. Severus could only recall the chicken pox that'd ravaged through the primary school. Nothing else came to mind. He only hoped her track record would continue. 

A hazy memory began to wedge its way into his thoughts. The grey stone above him began to melt away… 

_ He was sitting up in bed surrounded by a mountain of mismatching pillows. His forehead was beaded with sweat no matter how much he wiped it away. It hurt to breathe. Each inhale and exhale was accompanied by discomfort and coughing.  _

_ The door opened slowly. His mother entered. Her thick black hair was clamped firmly up, though a stray had fought its way out, it clung to her face in victory. She smiled at him and sat a silver tray on his nightstand.  _

_ “How are we feeling?” She asked and a frigid hand came over his forehead.  _

_ Severus coughed, “Better.” He lied.  _

_ Her black eyes were skeptical, but she did not call him out on it. She squeezed a rag and prompted him to lay back. His mother looked contemplative, lost in thought, and finally said…  _

_ “If you're not better on the ‘morrow I shall make a trip to Diagon Alley. We’ll get you some real medicin’.”  _

_ Severus shot up, “No!” He wheezed, “I’m getting better, really!” He hacked and spit into a used handkerchief.  _

_ “Calm yourself,” His mother said gently. She looked down at him. All he could see was the whites of her eyes, “He can’t hurt me anymore.” _

There was no returning to sleep after that.

It was only when he left the dungeons that Severus remembered what the day was. The suits of armor replaced their heads with jack-o-lanterns. A misty fog hugged the floor of the first floor corridor. Peeves zoomed through the air cackling in his madness. 

“It’s Peevezz fave-or-ite holly-day, let’s make all the toilets spray!” the poltergeist sang in delight. 

Severus did have an occupational obligation to stop him, but continued on his way to the staff room. He was sure Flich would be along shortly. Something had been wheezing by the stairwell, and the caretaker typically dogged the poltergist’s footsteps on Halloween. 

The door slammed behind him. He cared little for the sputter it gave Madame Pomfrey or Pomona. They gave him a sharp but fleeting glance and returned to discussing a topic dear to them all; the lowering cases of colds and flu. 

“I’ve asked the elves to sanitize the common rooms at any opportunity.” Pomfrey sighed, “If we keep going like this… we’ll be worn ragged before mid-term.”

“I’ve set an order for some more borage. See if I can put in for more sproutlings as well.” Pomona replied. 

He poured a mug of coffee only after seeing Minerva’s cup gone from the shelf. Counting refills stopped after three. 

“He’s in a foul mood today.” Penelope Clearwater whispered to her seat partner. 

Indeed he was. His patience wore very fine and thin. He’d commanded silence in every class, given out a tirade of detentions, and even denied an extension on a paper despite the student having a proven cold. 

Halloween brought out the stupidity in the dead and the living. Aside from Peeves causing general mayhem, students thought it was the prime opportunity to pull hijinks and tomfoolery. 

In his fourth year class, firecrackers exploded from several points of the room. Calliope Greengrass’s cauldron spilled over from the fright, and caused her seat partner’s arm to start growing. He knew it was the Weasley twins with every fiber of his being. Despite lack of proof and their adamant protests he took twenty points from Gryffindor; for each firecracker that went off. 

The end of the holiday could not come soon enough… 

Cypress walked into the classroom accompanied by her housemates; Davon and Astoria. Her smile and animated nonsensical chatter, lifted his mood, even if it was by a small margin. The trio sat together leaving only one seat open. 

“I’m sorry,” Astoria giggled, “you dressed up as a what?” 

Cypress had no shame, “A polar bear! I had a big furry white coat, and I drew on my face. The old ladies ate it up.” She said proudly. 

“I bet you got loads of candy.” Davon said.

“That is putting it mildly.” Cypress grinned.

“So, you walked up to the door and they gave you candy? It’s as simple as that?” Astoria asked. 

Both Cypress and Davon nodded. The pureblooded girl sat back in uttar bafflement. 

Severus’s stomach had prickled with anxiety. The idea of telling trick or treating didn’t exist in the magical world had been dumped and forgotten by all the other things going on. He inwardly pleaded that she hadn’t exposed this to anyone outside of her little group. 

“Your late Miss Weasley.” He said. 

The red-headed girl had steam puffing from her ears. She did not sit with Cypress as he expected. She strode over to the table with her other housemates. 

He watched a confusion flicker over Cypress’s face. 

_ It was bound to happen sometime… _

His first years did not seem to be so affected by the insanity of Halloween. At least no firecrackers went off. At first they chatted quietly but soon after heeded his warning of concentration. 

“Cypress.” He called after dismissing class. 

It was the first class where she hadn’t lingered behind of her own accord. 

She hesitated, but came up to his desk. She was bouncing on her toes. One of her signs of impatience. 

“I neglected to tell you about Halloween here.” He said. 

She nodded and glanced over her shoulder. “That’s okay.” She said quickly. Her attention focused on the door. 

“Cypress.” Severus said firmly. 

Her black eyes snapped back to him. “Sorry, papa. I want to catch up with Ginny. Cheshire wasn’t very nice to her at lunch and--.” 

“Cheshire?” He asked. 

“That’s what I’ve named the cat.” Cypress smiled, “You know like the cat from our book.” 

He took a moment and swept the hair stuck to his face back into place. “Cypress...that isn’t your cat.” 

“I’ve asked around.” Her voice was high and quick, “No one knows who he belongs to! Honest! It’s not like I keep him on a leash or nothi….anything….” She swallowed. 

“Be that as it may, you have no right to him, and shouldn’t encourage his … attention.” He said. 

Tears began to form in her eyes. “He chose me!” A pinkness began to crawl it’s way up from her neck. Her words came out quicker, “I haven’t asked for anything for my birthday or Christmas I—-.” She took a gulping breath. “And I...and I!” Her voice hitched and squeaked. 

He swept up from the desk and pulled her into his arms. Hyperventilating was a serious matter. 

Cypress’s small body heaved and gasped. She cried loudly. 

“You….weren’t,” She gulped, “You... weren’t...” She tried again. 

“Take deep breaths.” Severus said gently. 

He glanced up to see the Prefect Percy Weasley standing rather dumbstruck at the door. Severus needn’t say a word as the boy closed the door at the mere sight of his expression. 

Cypress gulped another breath of air, “You weren’t there!” 

Severus pulled away slightly to meet the spilling tears of his daughter’s eyes. “You went through a magical doorway Cyp-.”

“No!” She shouted and slammed her eyes shut. The glass in the room seemed to rattle. “I’m not talking….talking,” another breath, “about that!” 

His hand searched his desk for a clean piece of cloth. After discerning one was clean he began to wipe her face. “When you are ready and calm, you will explain to me what you mean.” 

It took another moment. Cypress sucked up a long bout of snot before she spoke again. 

“You weren’t there at Diagon Alley.” She said. Cypress wiped her nose with the back of her palm. She hiccupped, and her chest heaved again. 

“I…” Severus started. 

“You.. weren’t there to see… to see me get my wand or or,” her voice picked up again, “or that, that Cheshire chose m… me.” She closed her eyes again. “And that he protected me from, from the ghoul.” 

Severus stopped her from wiping the dripping snot and tears with the back of her hand again. He handed her the cloth and held out his right hand. 

Cypress hesitantly put her hand on his. 

“It's no use going back to yesterday,” He quoted, “because I was a different person then.” 

She sniffled again but smiled. “Why is a raven like a writing desk?” 

Severus brought her back into his arms. “I haven’t the foggiest.” He squeezed, “Sometimes… adults have to do things they don’t like either.” 

“At least that makes it fair.” Cypress said thoughtfully. 

_ Hardly…  _ But he didn’t say anything more on that. 

He walked her to the Great Hall. The feast had just begun. He relented on the cat business only because she admitted to never having to feed the creature or pick up after it. 

“He comes and goes as he pleases.” She had said. 

Though Cypress merrily strode away to seek out her red-headed friend her voice haunted him. 

_ “You weren’t there!” … and I cannot always be.  _

* * *

Cypress searched the length of the Gryffindor table; three times. Finally, she stopped and asked George if they’d seen her. Both had not. Fred commented that she was probably ashamed of the steam still billowing of her ears as apparently it still hadn’t stopped. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” They said together. 

She eagerly took the place Astoria had saved for her even though it was next to the golden eyed boy she didn’t particularly care for. 

It was Astoria’s turn to talk of Halloween, but from her experience. She told of fashionable masquerade balls, tasty desserts, and drinks. Astoria leaned in closer and told Cypress of a Greengrass family tradition, 

“We dress in simply. Mum and our aunts wear black. Cali, Daph’ and I wear white, and mum would make us little flower crowns.” She whispered, “There’s a giant white stone near our home and we go and great ‘ma recites an incantation and we stay up all night eating and telling stories.” 

Cypress wanted to utter words of awe. Wanted to share the excitement of her friend, but everything felt wrong. Her stomach felt like a whirlpool; swirling and violet. She clasped a hand to her mouth and ran. 

“Cypress!” Astoria yelled. 

She ran to the nearest restroom, threw open and the door and hurled herself as close to the toilet as she could. 

Everything rattled. Cypress heaved and nothing came up. She tried again just wanting to get it over with. 

Cheshire appeared next to her. He meowed loudly, but she did not give him any attention. 

She felt a piercing pain hit her thigh. “Ow!” She looked down at the cat. 

He had swiped at her. Cheshire stared up at her. His purple eyes were alert and focused.

Cypress took a deep breath. Her body was telling her something, and it wasn’t that she was going to throw up. She got up and followed the cat slowly to the door. 

_ “Sometimes our gut speaks to us really loudly.”  _ Evelynn’s voice rang through her mind _.  _

The door opened revealing an out of breath Astoria. 

“I thought you’d gone...to,” She breathed, “to the east wing bathrooms.” 

Cheshire had already left her side and began down the corridor. Cypress felt the swirling grow stronger. 

“Cypress… are you okay?” Astoria asked. 

“Something strange is happening.” Cypress replied. 

She watched the cat impatiently flick it’s tail; expecting her to follow it up the stairs. 

“We should go back to the Great Hall.” She decided. 

  
  


There was a great ruckus. It turned out Peeves had dive-bombed the whole Hall with stink pellets. Cypress and Astoria gathered close to the Slytherins exiting. Crabbe and Goyle were pocketing treats under their robes. Draco recounted the whole scene to her as they walked. 

“He rose up from the ground and just went at it. Bloody shame he couldn’t dun it during classes.” Draco said. 

“Uh huh.” Cypress replied with little thought. The whirling vortex had begun to wane as they walked. Perhaps ignoring it was the best course. 

“What’s the matter with you?” He asked sharply. 

“Nothing… noth…” Cypress nearly ran into Goyle who had stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Oy!” Draco said, “What’s going on?” He pushed Goyle to the side. 

Cypress didn’t need to move for a better view. She could see it just fine. 

“The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.  Enemies of the heir beware.” 


End file.
